Falling in Love at the Border
by LaurenRee
Summary: This is the prequel to my first story, Forever and Always. It's how Clarion and Milori fell in love. And how they had to say good bye.
1. Chapter 1

**So thanks to i luv milarion who ask "plz,plz,plz, pleeeese, a pretty plz with pixie dust and berries on top" here is a prequel to my story Forever and Always. Like before I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 1

Clarion slammed her head on her desk. "Aghhhhh!" She screamed into the papers that were sitting there.

"Whoa now Ree! Calm down!" Mary sat on Clarion's bed, frustrated herself even though she wasn't yelling.

"I don't get why the queen had to ban us from Firefly Field!" Clarion looked up at her friend.

"One, we let every firefly escape. Two, both our bottoms were glowing because the firefly bit us. And three, you are the future queen and shouldn't be caught with a glowing bottom!" Mary raised her voice slightly on the last few words. Clarion huffed.

"Well," she began, "One, we caught every firefly. Two, our bottoms are back to normal. And three…" She couldn't think of a retaliation for number three.

"It's only for two weeks Clarion. We'll find something else to do." Mary gave her a smile which lifted Ree's sprits.

"You're right Mary. We can go play with the chipmunks tomorrow." Clarion began to laugh thinking of the last time that happened. She was about to say more about their chipmunk fiascos when there came a knock on the door. Clarion's smile died slightly, but she answered cheerfully. Next thing they knew Queen Aurora fluttered inside.

"Hello your highness." Mary bowed respectfully.

"Hello there Fairy Mary." The queen smiled and nodded at Mary, "I'm afraid it's time for you to go home. I have to have a chat with my daughter." Mary frowned, but agreed.

"By Clarion! Your highness." She bowed before leaving.

"Clarion, you are my daughter and you know I love you with all my heart." The queen began. Even though Clarion was born like every other fairy, the queen adopted her when she found out Clarion was the heir. Clarion would be the second queen of Pixie Hollow. She should have been the first, since Queen Aurora was only an animal fairy, but she arrived late to find Aurora leading Pixie Hollow. The queen continued talking. "Anyway, you know my time is running short, and soon you will be the queen." Aurora was interrupted by Clarion.

"Mother, don't think of these things! Not for a single second! You are going to live many more seasons!" Clarion's eyes were welling up with tears. Queen Aurora saw and pulled Clarion into a tight hug. She stroked Clarion's soft hair. It was chestnut colored and fell to her waist.

"My baby girl." Queen Aurora didn't say much, it was almost like she didn't know what to say. "I know I have a few seasons left, but I have to tell you this." Clarion looked up at her mother and wiped away her tears. "It's time for you to start acting like a queen. No more crying, and never cry in front of your fairies. It's also time to stop causing so much trouble."

"Mother, I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to stop having fun. Right now I'd rather take any punishment than stop having fun with my friend." Clarion sighed, "I know it'll all change when I become queen."

"I suppose I can't stop you. But Clarion, at least don't get caught next time." She smirked at her one and only daughter. "And please remember to be careful, I don't want any broken wings around Pixie Hollow!" She almost sang her warning before flying away.

"Of course Mother!" Clarion sang in the same tone, mocking the queen. Aurora laughed and closed the door behind her. _"Mother can be so annoying sometimes! Especially when she makes Mary go home and it's not even sunset!" _Clarion thought to herself. _"But she's only looking out for me." _Clarion looked out her window and saw the winter woods. She felt like something was calling her there. She had felt that way for a while. _"I have nothing better to do."_ She thought and she flew out her window and headed towards the Winter Woods.

Milori sat in his room at his desk. He was trying to remember a poem he had thought of earlier but he couldn't remember. It frustrated him greatly and he decided to go on a walk. _"Maybe the fresh air will help me think." _He looked into the sky as he flew off. By the position of the sun Milori figured he had two hours before sun set. He found himself outside the library.

"Dewey?" Milori called as he pushed the heavy ice doors back. "Dewey where are you?" He soon found Dewey, or better known as the Keeper, behind a stack of books.

"Hi there Milori!" Even though Milori was lord to be and Dewey was the Keeper of all Fairy Knowledge, their friendship allowed informalities.

"What are you writing about now?" Milori asked as he looked over his friend's shoulder trying to see the work.

"It's about the animals during winter. Going by pretty fast too! Most of the animals just sleep." His eyes light up as he talked about his work in progress.

"You should write one about the warm season." Milori suggested.

"You know Milori I'd love to! But sadly I know nothing about the warm seasons. I've never been there and no other winter fairy has either." Milori only nodded at Dewey's response. Milori vowed that one day when he was lord he would find a warm fairy to help Dewey. "Well anyway! What can I do for you Milori?"

"I was thinking of reading a new book. Any suggestions?" He eyed the keeper.

"I have a wonderful new book about the snowy owls!" Dewey handed the book to the young sparrow man. "Knock yourself out!" Dewey waved and Milori left the library. He flew over to the forest where the snowy owls liked to play. He would take a break for reading every now and then to watch the owls. He laughed as he saw two owls play fight each other. He also glanced back towards the border as well. He couldn't stop thinking about the place where spring touches winter. Finally, when he could read no longer, he got up and flew towards the border. He had a feeling something was about to happen that would change his life forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'm having so many ideas flow through my head right now so Chapter 3 will be up soon. Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 2

Clarion flew towards the border. She snuck past all the fairy guards, something she's done many times before with Mary. She fluttered quickly through Springtime Square and then threw the Autumn Woods. She came up to the log that acted as a bridge between the two seasons. She gently landed and walked as close as she could to the border. She stuck her finger into winter but pulled back quickly. _"I'm the future queen. Should I really be doing this?" _As she thought she slid more of her arm into winter. It was cold, but for some strange reason she liked it. She mustered up all her courage and jumped into winter. That's when she heard his voice for the first time.

Milori was reading when he decided to go to the border. He felt like something was going to happen and he should be there. He flew away from the pure white snowy owls and towards the border. He flew past the ice skating pond, making sure no one saw him. He didn't want anyone to follow. He hid in a nearby tree waiting to see if anything was going to happen. He was slowly flying back home when he heard a soft noise. He turned to see the most beautiful fairy land on the log. She had big, sparkling gold wings. _"Wings of royalty!" _He thought as he watched her push a free lock of her long honey colored hair back into her tight bun. _"What is she doing?" _He watched closely as she stuck her arm into winter. _"She glowing, I've never seen anything like it!" _He didn't notice that his mouth was wide open. That's when she jumped all the way in.

"No! No! Stop go back!" He screamed as he ran towards her.

"What? No!" Clarion protested and folded her arms.

"You have to go back! Your wings-" He was trying to push her back into spring.

"Are fine!" She interrupted him. She gasped as he picked her up and carried her back to spring. "Are you crazy?" Clarion threw her arms up.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to break your wings. They look so different. And different is a good thing. A beautiful thing." Clarion blushed. She had finally got a good look at the sparrow man before her. He was wearing a teal colored shirt. It was sleeveless and showed off his muscles. It was paired with light grey pants. His skin was paler than her own, but there was something about it.

"Oh well, thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. And his hair was a silver color that came to just above his shoulders.

"I'm Milori." He looked into her eyes. _"Her eyes are so blue. Tell her they look pretty!" _He told himself.

"I'm Clarion." Clarion replied, trying not to blush. The way he spoke, she had never heard anything like it.

"You have beautiful eyes. They remind me of sapphires." Milori looked into her eyes; they truly did look like sapphires.

"Your eyes are pretty too." Clarion looked at his. They were brown, but not like the brown eyes that warm fairies had. She liked them. He interrupted her thoughts.

"What were you doing in winter?" He asked, taking a step closer to spring.

"I felt like the Winter Woods were calling me. They are so different from the other seasons. But different is good. Different is beautiful." She smiled at him, then gazing over into the Winter Woods.

"I agree." He took a step closer. "I felt the same way. Like something would happen, like I needed to be here." He could read every emotion that filled her eyes. They had gotten closer and closer, they were only a step away from one other. "You're very beautiful Clarion." The way he said her name made her shiver. He reached out and took her hand. He pulled her close and she laid her other hand on his chest. His free hand found its way to her cheek. _"He is so cold." _Clarion thought. He slowly moved so his lips were just above hers. She was about to rid of the space between them, when a shriek came from the sky.

Clarion yelped and dug her head into his chest. Milori pulled her in protectively and looked around. He didn't see anything so he relaxed and so did Clarion. That's when they came back to reality. They both blushed hard at being in each other's arms. But Milori liked it, and as he looked into her eyes he could tell that she did too.

"It must have been an owl." He said breaking the silence. Clarion began to giggle.

"Did you hear the way I screamed?" Clarion was laughing hard and Milori joined her.

"Whatever it was it sure got you!" He laughed and sat down.

"Me? Oh! That bird got you too!" She sat on the spring side.

"No it didn't!" Milori argued. He pushed some snow off into the river below.

"Milori, I felt you tense up. You were scared too." Clarion replied in a soothing voice, one that Milori had secretly begun to love.

"Ok, maybe it did." Milori drew in the snow and Clarion traced patterns into the bark. After a little, Milori spoke. "What talent are you?" Clarion's wings drooped a little. She had finally met someone who treated her like a normal fairy and now it would be ruined. She couldn't lie either since the queen or heir could never lie.

"Well," She was hesitant, "If I tell you, promise that you won't treat me different. Please."

"Ok! I promise to never treat you different because of your talent." Milori held up his right hand which made Clarion grin from ear to ear.

"I'm…I'm next in line to be queen of Pixie Hollow." She shut her eyes not wanting to see Milori's reaction. His mouth hung open once more. Then he erupted into laughter. "What is so funny about that?" Clarion tried to sound mad but her eyes told on her.

"Clarion try to be mad all you want, but I know you're laughing on the inside!" Milori was clutching his side from the laughter.

"How, how did you know?" she looked at him flabbergasted.

"Your eyes show every emotion. You are very open Clarion." As he spoke she looked away. He saw she looked almost embarrassed, "But being open is a good thing. A beautiful thing. It shows me that you are caring and loving." She smiled at his words. _"How can he know exactly what to say to make me feel better? It's like he knows me, or can just read me like a book!" _Clarion still grinned at him.

"You didn't answer my question Milori. What's so funny about me being heir?" Milori was silent for a while. It looked as though he was having an internal conflicted with himself. Finally, Milori answered Clarion's question.

"Well that's because I'm lord-to-be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 3

Clarion sat in the snow.

"You're The Lord of Winter?" She asked staring blankly.

"Lord to be." He corrected her. "Are you shocked?" He asked her reaching for her hand. She pulled her hand away.

"Please don't tell anyone. The queen cannot find out we met, she can't know I was at the border." Milori looked at her; he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Clarion I promise I won't tell anyone. I swear." He looked a little disappointed. Clarion sighed.

"I suppose you can tell one person. I have someone I want to tell myself."

"Oh you do?" Milori raised an eyebrow making Clarion giggle.

"Why yes! My best friend Mary." She beamed and went on to talk about some of her and Mary's adventures.

"So wait..." Milori caught his breath he was laughing so hard. "You and Mary were riding rapids on leaves?" Clarion had been telling him about rapids riding.

"Yes! It's was going well until Mary slipped and fell into the water! I had to go in after her!" They were laughing so hard that Clarion was clutching her side. She hadn't laughed like this for days and felt so good to just let go and relax. Milori was one person who she could talk to, even if they had just met. "So, tell me about the person you're telling."

"What?" Milori asked; he was clearly confused.

"The person who gets to hear about me. What is he like?" Clarion rephrased her question and laid down on the log. Milori followed and began to explain his best friend.

"His name is Dewey. He is the Keeper of all Fairy Knowledge." He looked at Clarion to see if she was going to say anything, but she sat there waiting happily for him to continue. "He's a small sparrow man, but he has a huge heart. I trust him with every secret because he would never tell. He always gives good advice and helps pick out the greats books." Milori went on to talk about when the Lord of Winter took him to meet Dewey.

"So you two knew each other, but pretended not to?" Clarion asked to make sure she had the story straight.

"Exactly. When we walked in Dewey began to pretend and I just followed along. It was mainly him acting, but as soon as the Lord turned away, Dewey busted into a fight of laughter. When the lord asked him what was wrong Dewey told him he had remembered a joke from earlier." Clarion let out a giggle. _"She has such a cute laugh." _Milori thought to himself before adding, "I still don't think the Lord knows it was all pretend." He reached down and started playing with Clarion's hands. Clarion blushed and looked up at the sky. They had been talking about anything and everything, and hadn't even noticed the time.

"Is that the morning star?" Clarion asked as she pointed into the dark sky.

"I think it is." Milori said as he squeezed her hand.

"That means…OH!" Clarion jumped to her feet. "It's almost morning! We've been here all night!" Milori stood next to her.

"I guess so!" He chuckled, "It only seemed like a few minutes!" They turned to each other. "When can I see you again?"

"Meet me here at sunset." She smiled and was about to go when Milori spoke.

"Clarion…can…can I kiss you?" He asked the question and looked immediately at his feet. Clarion simply walked back to him and laid her soft lips on his.

"Of course you can Milori. See you here at sunset. Bye!" Clarion waved and flew home.

"Yeah. Bye." Milori whispered into the wind as he felt the spot her lips had been. It was warm.

Clarion flew home quickly. _"I hope I make it home before mother wakes up." _She thought. Her hand then drifted up to her lips. _"I kissed him." _Her lips were still cold from his touch. _"I can't wait to tell Mary!" _

**So that's how I think their first meeting went! I'm going to try to upload some tomorrow. But who knows! See y'all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope it answers any questions you had about the current queen. I know the story is a little slow but I picks up soon! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 4

Clarion snuck into her bedroom through her window. Even though she knew how improper it was, she felt like it was the only way. She quickly changed into a different dress. She chose a soft pink rose dress that came to her knees. She brushed her teeth and put her hair back into its bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"I look like I've been asleep. Hopefully mother will by it." _She thought back to Milori. She could never talk to anyone like she could talk to Milori. The two had shared some of their biggest fears, and biggest secrets. And she loved every minute of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter." Clarion's voice was smooth like always. _"Good! I don't even sound tired!" _She perked up and her eyes began to sparkle. She turned around to see her mother flying in.

"Good morning Clarion." The queen spoke clearly and lovingly. "I hope you slept ok." Queen Aurora took Clarion's hand a spun her in a circle.

"I did Mother. Thank you." Clarion finished her turn with a small giggle. The queen smiled at her daughter.

"Mmm. You hardly wear that dress. The last time you did, that young sparrow man Lucas took you out for ice cream." Her mother raised an eyebrow as Clarion tried to hide any emotion in her eyes. "Is there a new sparrow man you're trying to impress?" Her mother question Clarion and they sat down. _"A queen or her heir must never lie." _Clarion thought for a moment.

"Yes." She didn't realize it but blush had risen to her cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me about him?"

"We meet yesterday and I think I really like him. I'm going to see him later today." Queen Aurora looked into her daughter's eyes. They were shining so bright.

"Is he cute?" Aurora couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yes Mother. I don't think I've ever seen a cuter sparrow man in my life!" Clarion threw her arms up gesturing. Aurora laughed and hugged her daughter.

"You just be careful ok. I don't want my little girl getting hurt." Queen Aurora gently kissed Clarion's forehead. "Are you ready for breakfast?" Clarion nodded her head and followed her mother out of the room. _"Thank goodness she didn't ask anymore question!" _

Milori flew quickly through the Winter Woods. He thankfully made it back before any fairy or sparrow man was up. He laid down in bed. _"I might be able to get some sleep." _ He shut his eyes, but a couple minutes later someone knocked on the door. Milori scrambled to put on different clothes and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "You may come in." The Lord of Winter walked inside. "Lord Jameson." Milori bowed respectfully.

"Milori, I'll be brief since it's almost time for breakfast. Where were you last night? I came to check on you and you weren't here."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I'm sorry." He bowed his head, "I guess I was out longer than I had planned."

"Ok then Milori. After breakfast you need to go to the Keeper. He will begin your training. You do remember how to get to the Keeper's library, correct?" Milori nodded his head and the Lord of Winter left. _"Thank goodness we don't have a 'no lie' rule here."_ Milori thought as he wiped his brow. He flew quickly down to the kitchen and grab a bit of food. He had grabbed two muffins, one lemon poopy the other blueberry and chocolate chip, and a wrap of some sorts. He ate the wrap on his way to the library. As he finished he heard a sparrow man call his name.

"So Milori! What fairy has you sneaking out at late hours of the night?" The sparrow man teased.

"No one thank you very much." Milori just kept flying. He hated it when the others made fun of him. He entered Dewey's library and walked up to the short sparrow man. Dewey was writing away furiously, so Milori let him finish before saying anything.

"Ay, hello there Milori!" Dewey exclaimed, finally noticing the lord to be. "What can I do for ye?"

"Lord Jameson said you were to start my training." Milori smiled at his friend, "I brought you a muffin." He handed Dewey the lemon poppy muffin and began to eat the other. Dewey smiled as he ate. When they finished they began to read about the duties of a lord.

"I understand the importance of my future duties, but why do they have to be so boring!" Milori cried out after finishing chapter 10.

"Milori they aren't all boring. If you keep reading you'll find out you get to visit the queen!" Dewey was writing something down, "She sounds like fun!" Milori looked up and asked Dewey what he knew about the apprentice. "Well her name is Clarion. She has all the warm fairy talents. Unlike Queen Aurora, Clarion was born to be queen. Queen Aurora only led because Pixie Hollow had no one else."

"Like how Lord Jameson is really just a snowflake fairy, but winter needed a leader so he stepped up?"

"Exactly. You see, Queen Aurora has normal fairy wings. But Clarion has golden butterfly wings made from Pixie Dust. When she is crowned they will grow to be larger than they are now." Milori had stopped listen, for he was busy day dreaming about Clarion. "Milori? MILORI!" Dewey yelled as he waved his hand in front of Milori's face.

"Oh sorry Dewey! What did you say?" Milori asked startled.

"I said, why are you asking about Princess Clarion?" Dewey looked at the young fairy.

"It's just I met her yesterday and I really like her and we kissed and I'm meeting her again tonight." Milori said in one breath. He was glad to get it out in the open.

"What? How?" Dewey looked genuinely confused. So Milori started from the very beginning and told him everything. "Milori, are you sure you want to get involved? What if you get hurt? What if she gets hurt?"

"Dewey we will be very careful. What is the worst that could happen?" Milori asked turning back to his studies. Dewey just huffed. They continued to study and talk until it was almost sun set.

"You better get going Milori." Milori nodded and thanked Dewey as he left for the border.

Clarion and her mother ate breakfast with all the Minister of the Seasons and their apprentices. Clarion talked to Sunflower, the future Minister of Summer. She had wild red hair that she kept tied in two buns.

"I thought your favorite season was spring?" Sunflower asked Clarion.

"It was but now I like winter better." Clarion confirmed. The future Minister of Spring heard this and was saddened. Everyone knew he had a crush on Clarion, so it hurt him to know she didn't like his season anymore.

"Mine is still summer!" Sunflower said. Clarion began to giggle.

"Of course it is Sunflower! It's your season." The girls just laughed as they finished eating. When everyone had left, Clarion looked to her mother for instructions.

"Today you will come with me and help check the seasons." Clarion's eyes sparkled, checking seasons was much better than studying. "But remember you have a test tomorrow on everything you've learned so far." Clarion and her mother laughed. Queen Aurora's tests were always easy. Clarion didn't really know the point of them. They headed off to autumn first.

They finished everything quickly because there were no problems in any season. The flight back was quite until Clarion asked a question.

"Mother, why don't we check on winter?" Her mother looked almost confused on why Clarion would ask such a question.

"Dear, you know that winter had its own leader who takes care of that. Plus if we enter winter our wings would break." Her mother answered kindly.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Clarion knew that would answer her mother's unasked question. "May I be excused?" She hopefully asked.

"Yes you may." The queen smiled, "But Clarion, don't get caught doing anything foolish." She reminded her daughter of their little talk.

"I'll try mother!" Clarion called as she headed towards Tinker's Nook.

"He's amazing! I'm telling you!" Clarion went on about Milori. "I swear I could get lost in his brown eyes!"

"Clarion a lot of fairies have brown eyes." Mary said as she worked on a pot.

"Not like his Mary!" Clarion slammed her hands down on the workbench. "And the best part is," She paused, "He's a winter fairy. And he's lord to be!" Clarion squealed looking at her friend.

"What?" Mary jumped up, "You should have said that earlier!" They began to jump around the workroom, attracting attention from other tinkers. "Let's get out of here." Mary looked at Clarion, "You mention yesterday something about chipmunks." They shot each other looks and flew off to play with the chipmunks. They caused trouble until sun down.

"I have to go meet Milori now." Clarion hugged her best friend.

"Tell me all about it tomorrow at tea!" Mary told her before waving and flying home. Clarion headed off to the border.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! I think chapter 6 will follow shortly but who knows! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 5

Clarion happily flew to border. She sat down on the log and waited patiently for Milori to arrive. Soon she saw him flying towards her. She stood up and smiled.

"Hi Milori!" She waved as he came up to her. They say down on their own sides. "How was your day?" Clarion asked eagerly.

"It was actually a little boring my lo-Clarion." Milori tried to quickly cover up his mistake. Thankfully Clarion didn't seem to notice.

"Why was it boring?" Clarion asked, even though she really wanted to ask if he had just called her his love.

"I had to read about the duties of The Lord of Winter."

"Oh, was it really that bad?" She smiled at him.

"I guess it wasn't. Maybe I was just tired." Milori laughed as she agreed with him.

"We didn't get much sleep last night!" Clarion giggled. _"She's so cute when she laughs." _Milori thought to himself.

"So how was your day?" Milori looked into her blue eyes.

"It was really fun! Mom and I went to check all the seasons! Well except for winter." Clarion told him.

"Your mom?"

"Queen Aurora. She adopted me, so I'm her daughter." She explained sweetly.

"Oh. Is she nice?"

"Yes! She's very sweet and caring."

"She sounds like this one fairy I like." Milori didn't look at Clarion as he spoke. Ree's wings dropped. _"Does he not like me? He asked to kiss me last night and we did!" _

"What...what is this fairy's name?" Clarion was praying he didn't notice the sadness in her voice.

"She known formally as Princess Clarion, but she lets me call her Clarion or Ree." He looked up to see her reaction. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"You've also called me 'my love'!" She said jokingly. Milori blushed.

"Oh you heard that." He looked at river below. Clarion saw she embarrassed Milori and lent over.

"I did, but I like it." She whispered softly. Before Milori could say anything Clarion kissed him gently. When she pulled back she looked him. Milori didn't say anything for a little.

"Wow." His reaction made Clarion unsure.

"Did you not like it? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I'm-" She was cut off by Milori lips. He pulled back slightly.

"I really liked it." He whispered into her ear. Clarion shivered and smiled. They kissed again before leaving to go home.

The next morning Clarion went to have breakfast with Mary. They sat drinking tea waiting for their food.

"So tell me Ree! How'd it go?" Mary sat her tea down.

"How'd what go?" Clarion played dumb.

"Your meeting with Milori!" Mary practically screamed.

"Shhhh!" Clarion hissed, "It went great! We talked and stuff."

"And stuff?" Mary raised an eyebrow and their food was delivered.

"Yes. Stuff." Clarion shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" Mary was raising her voice again.

"Mary keep your voice down!" Clarion looked at her friend annoyed. "We kissed a little."

"What!" Mary exclaimed, "Were you not going to tell me!"

"Mary shh!" Clarion whispered as fairies began to look at them.

"Sorry, what! Were you not going to tell me?" Mary repeated in a hushed tone. Clarion just smiled and went on to tell her best friend about her night with Milori, kisses and all.

"Wow Ree! He really likes you!" The girls finished eating and were headed to work.

"I know we decided to meet every night at sunset. At the border." The girls talked a few more minutes, then parted ways.

Clarion flew to the royal library to find Queen Aurora waiting for her.

"Are you ready dear?" The queen raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose mother, but I'm a little worried. What if it's hard?" Clarion joked with her mother and they began her test. Clarion finished after a few moments and gave it to the queen to grade.

"You made a perfect score Clarion!" Her mother hugged her, "I'm so proud!" They laughed and Clarion was excused. "Oh Clarion! We have to go meet with The Lord of Winter and his heir tomorrow so wear something cute." Clarion's eyes lit up, and she raced to her room. _"What should I wear?" _

Milori got up that morning and headed to see Dewey. They continued his training and Milori learned how to make all the different types of snowflakes.

"So Dew, can I tell you something?" Milori didn't even try to hide the nervousness in his voice. He didn't wait for a reply either. "I think I'm falling in love with Clarion." Dewey, who was drinking ice tea, spit it everywhere and stared blankly at the lord-to-be. It didn't faze Milori. "I know I've only seen her twice, but she is just perfect. She's caring, sweet, and funny, she has an amazing laugh." Milori drifted into thought. Dewey pondered on what to say; he looked at Milori's eyes. They were filled with one emotion, love. Dewey sighed.

"Ok Milori. I have to meet this perfect fairy of yours."

"What? You want to meet Clarion?"

"You're my best friend Milori. And if you're in love then I have to meet the fairy you're in love with." Dewey wiped up the last bit of spilled tea.

"Says who?" Milori didn't want Dewey to meet Clarion too soon.

"Me, I…I wrote a book on it!" Even though Milori knew it was a lie, he agreed to take Dewey to meet Clarion. Milori finished his training for the day and flew down to the border. Only this time the Keeper was joining them.

Clarion had picked out the perfect outfit. At first she was going to wear her rose petal dress, but remembered Milori saw her in it the day before. She couldn't help but think back to it.

_Milori just stared at her. "Is there something wrong Milori?" Clarion asked full of concern. Milori almost never sat in silence. _

"_Oh no nothing, it's just your dress…" He was lost for words. Clarion blushed, which she found herself doing a lot around Milori. She didn't have to act royal or proper around him. She could be one hundred percent herself, and she liked it. _

"_Do you like it?" Clarion stood and twirled in the air. _

"_Yes. It looks beautiful. You look beautiful." Milori spoke clearly so Clarion knew he wasn't fibbing. Clarion sat back down and kissed him on the nose. _

"_Thank you Milori." _

Clarion smiled at the memory. She smiled at many memories she and Milori had made in the short period of time they were together. Clarion pulled out her dress for the next day. It was gold, her favorite color, and the bottom faded into a deep blue. It sparkled in the sun and was one of her favorites. She was trying it on when Mary knocked on the door.

"Enter." Clarion's voice rang smoothly.

"Clarion-oh how pretty!" Mary cried seeing her friend's dress, "Are you wearing that tonight just to see Milori?"

"No Mary. I'm wearing it tomorrow when I go to a meeting with the Lord of Winter and his apprentice." Clarion looked at her friend but then back at the mirror.

"That dress really brings out your eyes and isn't Milori the lord's apprentice?" Mary questioned the queen-to-be.

"Well yes-" Clarion began but was soon interrupted.

"So it is for Milori! Just not for tonight!" Mary crossed her arms proudly.

"Yes." Clarion sighed in defeat. Just then she got an idea. "Mary, come meet him tonight!"

"What?"

"Come meet Milori tonight. I mean you are my best friend and he is my boyfriend, it only makes since you two meet!" Clarion looked at Mary with big pleading eyes.

"I don't know Ree. Can't I meet him another night."

"If you were in love, I'd meet the sparrow man." As you as she spoke she wanted to take back everything.

"Love!" Mary shouted, "You love him!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"Mary, I can't breathe. Mary I need air!" Clarion gasped for breath when Mary released her.

"Oh sorry Ree! I just can't believe it! Of course I'll meet him!" Mary looked at the time. "Tell me when, where, and how you fell in love over dinner!" Clarion giggled at her friend's over-enthusiast attitude. They flew off to the dining room where they joined the queen for salad and soup. They had had light conversation about how tinkering was going and things like that. It was the end of the meal when Clarion asked her mother if Mary could spend the night.

"Well, I guess so." The girls squealed at Queen Aurora's answer, "But we have a meeting tomorrow Clarion so please go to bed early."

"Of course Queen Aurora!" Mary answered.

"Thank you mom!" And with that the two fairies headed to the border. Little did they know Milori and Dewey were waiting on them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so I hope y'all like it! ;P**

Chapter 6

Clarion and Mary walked up to the log. Clarion tried to hide her surprise when she saw a second sparrow man sitting with Milori. At first she couldn't think of anyone it might be, but knew as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Aye! Hi there!" _"Oh! It's Dewey!" _"I'm the Keeper, but my friends call me Dewey!" Clarion tried to hide a smirk. Milori told her if she ever met Dewey he would say exactly that.

"I'm Mary!" Everyone shook hands and sat down. Clarion automatically took Milori's hands in hers.

"How was your day?" She smiled. He lent forward and kissed her cheek.

"Much better now that you're here." They were about to kiss when Dewey coughed awkwardly.

"If you are just going to make kissy face then I'm going." Mary told them and Dewey nodded.

"You'd just tell me tomorrow about how great Clarion is anyway, Milori." Dewey started to stand.

"Milori can't be as bad as Clarion," Mary began to talk to Dewey, "All I've heard the past week is Milori this Milori that." Clarion pulled Mary over closer to her.

"Would you mind?" Clarion whispered into her friend's ear. Meanwhile Milori was telling Dewey the exact same thing. It didn't help any though. Soon Mary and Dewey were knee deep in embarrassing stories.

"One time I was fixing a basket and asked Clarion to run and get me some nice long pieces of grass. I told her she could find them in fire fly field."

"Where all the fire flies live?" Milori asked just to clarify. Clarion rolled her eyes; she knew where this story was headed.

"Yep. Anyway she was pulling some grass blades when she angered a few fire flies. Turned out she was pulling their home right out of the ground!"

"Oh my! Ye never mess with a fire fly's home!" Dewey laughed.

"I know that now!" Clarion mumbled turning a dangerous shade of red. Milori noticed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So next thing I know, I see Clarion flying as quickly as she could toward Tinker's Nook with a whole bucket load of mad fire flies behind her!" Dewey was laughing so hard he fell over. Clarion buried her face into Milori's chest. He rubbed her back as he tried not to laugh. "By the time she got to my workshop, her behind was glowing so bright I didn't need to use any of the lights!" Everyone was laughing except for Clarion. Milori kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok my love." He whispered in her ear. She smiled against his chest. That's when Dewey began his story.

"One time Milori tried to ride a snowy owl," Milori tensed up and Clarion began to rub his back. "He always said he would ride one someday. So he jumped from the tallest tree and flew onto one of the owls. The look on that owl's face said it all!" Mary was laughing to point of tears, "The owl started to freak out and tried to buck Milori off! I was flying by just in time to see Milori flung into the Ice Skating Pond. He went right through the ice!" Clarion looked up to see Milori beet red so she climbed into his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and it calmed them both down a bit. "When Milori climbed out of the pond he was soaking wet and couldn't fly for hours!" Mary was about to dive into another story when Milori broke the laughter.

"Wow! Look at you two hitting it off!" Clarion soon followed his lead.

"I think we should call it a night! Any more laughing and well who knows what would happen!" Clarion let the sarcastic tone ring. Mary looked upset but understood, and Dewey got the hint.

"Mary I'll see you later." Dewey was still laughing from the last story.

"Of course Dew!" Mary gave a quick hug, "We should write." Dewey agreed before flying home. "Clarion, I'll just meet you back in your room. Don't forget your meeting tomorrow." Clarion and Milori sighed in relief, and then fell into an awkward silence.

"You know Clarion," Milori began after a few minutes, "No story Mary tells me will ever make me see you differently." Clarion looked up at her boyfriend. "I still you as the beautiful fairy I pushed back into spring." Clarion smiled and put her lips to his. Milori kissed back and pulled her closer. She ran her hands through his hair. When they finally pulled back he smiled.

"Dewey's stories actually made me fall more in love with you." She smiled and went to kiss him again when he pulled back.

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

"Well I can't help but love a sparrow man who can ride owls!" She giggled. He pulled her close and they kissed again. "Do you think there was a connection between Mary and Dewey?" Clarion asked when their lips parted.

"You know I think there was! Dewey never laughs that hard!"

"I wonder if they are really going to write."

"Knowing Dewey, I wouldn't be surprised. He loves writing." They laughed but Clarion's smile faded. "What's wrong Ree?" Clarion looked up to the sky and pointed.

"It's time to go." Clarion said standing.

"Don't go." Milori said kissing her neck. Clarion gasped.

"I don't want to, but I have to." Clarion kissed his cheeks.

"Stay, just stay here with me a little longer." He kissed her lips. Clarion opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He pulled back shocked; Clarion never did anything like this before.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so so-" Milori cut her off as he kissed her. She ran her tongue along his lips again, only this time Milori opened his mouth too. Her tongue entered his mouth and the only word that came to mind was magical. They pulled back, out of breath, and stayed in a tight embrace. "I have to go." Clarion stated sadly.

"I wish you didn't have too." Milori let go of Clarion and kissed her forehead. "I love you Clarion."

"I love you too Milori." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going." She looked him in the eye but didn't move.

"You're still here." Milori smirked at his girlfriend. "I have to go too Clarion. But we get to see each other tomorrow twice." His smirk turned a genuine smile.

"You're right. But we can't let them know about this."

"About what?" Milori smiled, clearly playing dumb.

"About this." Clarion whispered as she kissed him once more before heading home. They both smiled as they flew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clarion awoke to the sound of screaming.

"Clarion! Clarion! Get up! You've over slept and your meeting is in ten minutes!" Mary jumped up and down on Clarion's bed.

"What?" Clarion was screaming too, "Help me get ready!" She raced around to her bathroom to brush her teeth. "Bring me my dress!" Clarion shouted from her bathroom. Mary flew quickly and grabbed the golden and blue dress. When Clarion came out of the bathroom she looked almost perfect.

"Your hair!" Mary shouted. Clarion had the worst case of bed head Pixie Hollow had ever seen. Mary picked up a brush and the two began to frantically brush out all the knots. After a few minutes of panicking Clarion managed to get her hair up in its bun and was calming down. Queen Aurora knocked on the bedroom door.

"Enter." Clarion spoke in a collected tone. Her mother walked in and told her it was time to go. "Where are we going Mother?" Clarion flew behind the queen with Mary.

"We have to fly to the border so you can meet the Lord of Winter and his heir, darling." Her mother turned and smiled. Mary began to whisper to Clarion.

"Ok Ree, you can't be all kissy-kissy with Milori when you get there. You have to pretend you don't know him."

"I know Mary!" Clarion whispered back, "It might be hard, but I think I can do it."

"I hope you can. Queen Aurora and Lord Jameson cannot find out!" And with that Mary turned and headed to her workshop. Clarion caught up with her mother. Queen Aurora was just about to question Clarion when the border came into view. Clarion tried not to smile but it didn't work. She still smiled from ear to ear. Her eyes sparkled like never before. Queen Aurora noticed and couldn't help but think it had to do with the young apprentice.

"Hello Queen Aurora, Princess Clarion. Thank you for joining us." Lord Jameson nudged lightly at Milori.

"Hello your highness, Princess Clarion." Milori looked up from his bow to smile at his love. Queen Aurora was watching their behavior closely and saw it. Clarion curtseyed and smiled back at Milori.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Jameson and your apprentice." Clarion smiled sweetly at the lord of winter.

"Ah yes!" The lord said, suddenly remembering they hadn't meet Milori, "This is the next lord, Milori." Milori smiled and bowed once more.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you Queen Aurora and Princess Clarion." Milori spoke slowly, trying not to make any mistakes. It was a big deal to meet the queen.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced, let's get down to it." The queen began, "Why do I have the honor to be meeting with you today Lord Jameson?"

"Well a couple of my frost fairies have seen two fairies meeting here at the border. They can't get close enough to see who it is, but they know it is a winter fairy and a warm fairy." The lord reported to the queen. Clarion's eyes flashed with tension but soon went back to normal. Milori caught it and thought to himself, _"It's a good thing she can mask her emotion when she needs to." _Clarion didn't mask her worries quick enough however; Queen Aurora saw her daughter's change in posture and was positive something was going on. She decided not to question Clarion at the moment.

"Mhm, do you think we need to act on it?" The queen looked at the lord.

"I'm not sure Queen Aurora. What do you think Milori?" He looked to the lord-to-be. The queen's gaze too sifted to Milori.

"I don't think it is a probably now. The two fairies are probably just talking. I don't see any harm in it."

"That sounds sensible, Clarion do you agree?" The queen asked her young daughter.

"Why yes I do your highness. I see no issues in the future thanks to two fairies meeting at the border. As long as they don't cross, everything should be fine." Clarion talked regally and clearly. The queen and lord talked it over for a few more minutes and agreed, they would not interfere with the meetings at the border. Clarion sighed to herself. Milori's wings relaxed. The queen and lord said good bye.

"Clarion you may stay to get to know Prince Milori a little longer if you wish but be back by dinner." Clarion nodded and watched her mother fly away. When both the lord and queen were out of sight, they turned to each other.

"You look beautiful today Clarion. That dress makes your eyes even bluer." Milori took her hand in his and pulled her closer to winter. He went to kiss her but Clarion pulled back. Milori looked worried at his girlfriend.

"Thank you Prince Milori, but we just met and all." Clarion giggled, and Milori smiled at her joke.

"I'm sorry Princess; you just seem to take my breath away." Milori said sitting down. Clarion followed and kissed him gently.

"How has your day been?"

"It's been good. I got to meet the queen. Now I have the rest of the day off." He played with Clarion's hands.

"No way! I got to meet the Lord and I have the rest of the day off too!" Clarion climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Clarion leaned her head against his shoulder. "Would you like to spend your day off with me?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"A whole day with you? I don't know…" Clarion spun around quickly.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding dear. I would love to spend the day with you." Milori looked at her. She turned around.

"Maybe I don't want to spend the day with you now." She said. Milori sighed.

"You'd miss out on a really good time Clarion."

"I couldn't be that good Milori." Clarion shrugged.

"I think it would." Milori said before he kissed her neck. Clarion tried to get away but he held on to her tighter. He kissed the sweet spot and a gasp came from Clarion. He smiled and kissed it again. She gripped his arms as he kissed her again.

"I believe you Milori. Just stop, stop please." Clarion was whispering.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Milori looked around at Clarion's face. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open as she gasped for breath.

"No I don't." She said as he kissed her neck again.

"You don't Clarion?" Clarion instantly opened her eyes. That voice was all too familiar. Milori imminently released his grip on Clarion and they stumbled to their feet.

"Mother!"

**Oh snap! *snaps fingers in a z formation* What do you think will happen? O.O See y'all next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've had so many ideas that I couldn't make it flow for the longest time, but here it is…Chapter 8! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 8

Clarion didn't know what to say. Milori just stood there. Clarion couldn't believe her mother, Queen Aurora of Pixie Hollow, had just caught them together doing more than talking. They all stood there for a second not saying anything. Finally it was Aurora who broke the silence.

"I figured it you two were the fairies Lord Jameson was talking about."

"What? How…how did you know?" Clarion wouldn't look her mother in the eyes.

"Well at first I was unsure, but when you 'met' each other; I knew for sure." The queen looked at her daughter disappointed that she would do such things. She then looked at Milori. "I will not tell Lord Jameson about this." Milori sighed in relief, "But you will have to stop seeing each other." Clarion nodded and flew to her mother.

"I'm sorry mother." Clarion looked at her feet. They were about to fly off when Milori lost it.

"With all due respect Queen Aurora, I will not stop seeing Clarion. I don't care if you never let her come back to the border. I will be here every day at sunset. You know why," His voice was rising as he saw Clarion tear up, "It's because I love your daughter! I love Clarion and I will never stop loving her!" He stopped to catch his breath and found Clarion in his arms.

"Mother you will never stop me from being with Milori. I love him with all my heart and my love grows every second. And even if I never see his face again I will always remember it. I will remember every memory I ever made with him." They were clinging to each other. The queen's heart broke. She took a long breath as the love birds looked at her.

"I didn't know you loved each other." The queen said almost in a whisper, "I will let you continue," Clarion flew over and hugged her mother tightly, "But know one thing, you two can never be truly together."

"I know we can't now Queen Aurora, but I think one day we will be." He spoke hopefully, "And thank you Queen Aurora. It means everything to me, because Clarion is my everything." Clarion flitted over to Milori and was about to kiss him when she looked at Aurora.

"Go head." Queen Aurora smiled at the couple as Clarion gently kissed Milori's lips. "Clarion I want you home a little earlier now so you can tell me everything." She raised an eyebrow at her daughter who nodded a 'yes'. The queen started to fly back when she remembered something. "Oh and be careful! We don't want anyone seeing now do we?" Queen Aurora sarcastically warned the two and flew off. Clarion turned and kissed Milori once more.

"That was close!" Milori said a few hours later. They hadn't talked about the queen yet, but Milori thought something needed to be said.

"What was-oh! You mean with mom. Yeah I know; it could have gone a lot worst." Clarion said. It was just after noon and they had been together all day. "Are you ok with everything that was said?" Clarion asked Milori

"Yes, I just have one question."

"Well what is it?" Clarion leaned closer to her love.

"Did you mean everything you said?" Clarion felt her heart melt.

"Yes, I did with all my heart." Clarion looked him in the eyes. He smiled gently when he saw all the love in her blue eyes. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Clarion, I would have said more if I had time. But there's not enough time all of Neverland for me to explain in detail why I love you." Clarion lent forward and kissed him, parting her lips to let their tongues explore uncharted territory. When they pulled back Clarion looked him in the eyes.

"I never want to say good bye to you Milori." She kissed him again.

"I never want to leave your side Clarion." They were going to kiss again when their stomachs growled. Milori laughed, "Why don't we go get food and have a picnic?"

"That would be flitterific!" Clarion said standing to go. "I'll bring something really yummy!" They parted ways for a short time to go fetch food. Milori decided he was going to get a blanket for them to sit on and maybe he'd bring her a present. He ran by the jeweler and picked out a sapphire necklace. He snowboarded back to the border and made it back before her. He laid out the blanket and waited patiently with his food.

Clarion flew back to the kitchen and picked up a fresh salad and bread for them. She was about to leave when she smelled fresh cookies. She grabbed a handful and raced off. She picked a rose on the way. Milori had told her earlier how there were no flowers in winter. She thought it would be cute if she brought him a flower since he had none. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Mary.

"Do you want to go to lunch Ree?" She asked.

"Actual, I already have a lunch date. Sorry Mary but I have to go, we can eat tomorrow." Clarion hugged Mary and flew off back to the border.

"Oh Milori!" Clarion exclaimed when she saw the blanket laid out on the log. "It looks amazing!" She sat down and put the food out in front of them. "I brought a salad and some fresh cookies!" He smiled and pulled out his food.

"I hope you like soup, this one is chicken noodle and this one is tomato. I also brought some bread." They began to eat when Clarion gasped. "What's wrong honey?"

"We forgot the drinks!" Milori laughed.

"It's ok dear. Let's eat." They ate and chatted about random things. Milori explained how snowflakes were made, while Clarion talked about making rainbows. They laughed as they demonstrated their talents. Soon they finished eating and Clarion crawled back into Milori's lap. He adjusted her so her golden wings were on the warm side. They sat content with being in each other's arms.

"Oh frost!" Milori laughed lightly at Clarion's use of a winter fairy expression. "I almost forgot I brought you a gift!" As she talked she pulled out the rose. "This is a rose; they are my favorite flower." She handed it to Milori, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you Clarion," He felt the petals; they were soft like her lips. "Are you sure I can keep it?"

"Of course Milori!" Clarion smiled; she was happy that Milori liked her surprise.

"It's beautiful," He surrounded it in frost so it wouldn't die, "Almost as beautiful as you." He kissed her on the cheek as she blushed. They looked up at the sky. It was almost time for Clarion to go.

"I won't be able to come tonight at sunset Milori. Mother wants to talk to me instead." She sadly stated as she stood to go.

"It's ok Clarion. I got to spend the whole day with you, and I will see you tomorrow at sunset." He smiled at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." She hugged him tightly.

"Before you go Clarion, I have a gift for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. It had a simple golden chain and a medium size pendent that contained the most beautiful sapphire. Clarion gasped and looked at Milori. Tears were threating her eyes.

"Milori…it's…it's…" Clarion couldn't find any words, which was very unlike her. "Why, why did you get me this?" Clarion looked into Milori's eyes. The love in them turned into concern. Clarion's eyes were filled with so many different emotions; happy, sad, love, confusion.

"Do you not like it?"

"No Milori, it's beautiful. But why?"

"I thought you'd like it, and I wanted to show you how much I love you." After hearing his answer she hugged him tightly.

"Oh Milori!" She whispered as a tear rolled down her face, "I know you love me! You don't have to buy me things to prove it." He hugged her back.

"Do you not want it then?" He looked at his fairy raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my no!" She giggled, "It's to pretty to give up!" They laughed and Milori put the necklace around her neck. "Now I have something to remember you by honey." He went to kiss her, but was interrupted by a small chuckle. He pulled back puzzled. "It's just, your present makes what I got you look like nothing!" Milori smiled.

"No it doesn't Clarion. I love it. I will keep it forever as long as you keep your necklace forever."

"Of course I will!" They kissed and parted ways for the night. Milori clenched the frost bubble that contained Clarion's rose. Clarion hand rested on her chest. Her new necklace shined in the setting sun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this chapter is short and I tried something different at the end. Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 9

When Clarion arrived home she walked into her room to see her mother waiting patiently in a chair. Clarion didn't want to talk right away, but took a deep breath. _"It has to happen." _She thought as she flew swiftly to the chair next to her mother.

"Would you like some tea Ree?" Her mother's tone was mad, upset, or disappointed. It was caring and soothing.

"Yes please mother." Aurora poured Clarion a cup and after Clarion's request, added three lumps of sugar. "How was your day mom?" Clarion asked trying to avoid the subject for a while longer.

"Oh it was fine darling. The Minister of Spring's apprentice had a meltdown. I felt bad for him, but he looked kind of funny."

"Mother!" Clarion squealed. "What happened? Is he ok now?"

"Yes he's fine now. Sunflower asked if you would like to go on a double date with her and two other sparrow men. Well I said no because you had another sparrow man occupying your heart and he just freaked out!" Clarion gasped.

"Because I have another sparrow man? You didn't tell them who?" Clarion almost yelled at her mother.

"No of course not!" Queen Aurora yelled back. She quickly regained her composer and continued, "Now Clarion, tell me all about Milori." So Clarion started from the beginning and didn't leave a single detail out. "Oh Clarion," Her mother interrupted towards the end, "I'm so glad you found someone to love!" She embraced her daughter. As she hugged Clarion's shoulders she felt the necklace. "Wait! What is this?" She gently touched the pendent.

"Milori got it for me today. He gave me it before I left." Clarion sighed happily at the memory. It was one of her favorites; it was tied with their first kiss.

"Clarion…" Her mother stared at the jewelry. "He sure knows how to pick out a necklace."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" Clarion chuckled at her mother's reaction. She could only imagine Mary reaction when she tells her everything that happened today. Queen Aurora stood up.

"It's time for bed sweet heart." Clarion's mother handed her nightgown to her. "I love you Clarion." She kissed her on the top of the head.

"I love you too mom." Clarion flew to her bathroom, changed, and laid down in bed. She had merry dreams about Milori.

Milori flew back to the frost forest. He thought he could practice for an hour or two before it was time for bed. But as soon as he got there he regretted going.

"Milori!" A voice hissed, "Milori, Milori, Milori. Which fairy did you buy a necklace for today?" When he tried to fly away the sparrow man blocked him.

"No of your bee's wax." Milori was annoyed and didn't care if he was being rude.

"Come on, tell your ole pal Blizzard." Milori turned red, but not from embarrassment.

"You are not my pal Blizzard!" Milori yelled and punched the ice wall they were standing by. Blizzard stepped back, scared at Milori's outburst.

"O…ok Milori!" Blizzard flew off faster than a fast-flying fairy. Milori sighed and went home. He changed and imminently went to sleep. He could only look forward to seeing Clarion the next day.

Season's came and went. Milori and Clarion continued their training. And they continued to meet at the border every sunset. Queen Aurora kept her promise and didn't tell a soul. She even ate with the couple, Mary, and Dewey. Mary and Dewey did begin to write and became very close. Milori and Clarion always thought there was something between them, but they always denied it. A new fairy had befriended Clarion, and soon meet Milori. Even though Vidia was hard to handle from time to time, everyone loved her. Vidia soon began to date Gale, another fast-flyer. Life was perfect, and stayed that way for many years.

But this story isn't over yet. There on ups and down to come. Clarion and Milori discover how powerful love is; along with faith, trust, and a whole lot of Pixie Dust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10! Double digits! Ok this chapter gets really intense, and I took forever to write! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 10

It had been one year since Clarion and Milori met. Clarion finished her training for the day and headed to the border early. To her surprise Milori was already there.

"Milori! You must have been waiting forever! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!" She sat and kissed his forehead.

"It's ok dear. I came early so I would beat you here." As Milori spoke Clarion noticed that he brought a blanket. She saw a bouquet of roses and calla lilies. Confusion clouded Clarion's eyes. Milori saw this and explained, "It's a special day after all." The confusion still rested on her face.

"What? Why?" Clarion asked her lovely boyfriend. Milori pulled her close.

"You don't remember?" His tone was sad. Clarion shook her head.

"I'm sorry Milori. Did we have something planned?" Milori's wings dropped.

"No we didn't, but Clarion, it's our one year anniversary." Clarion gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't look at Milori. _"He must be so mad at me!"_ Clarion thought as tears slowly ran down her face. "Clarion," His voice was soft, not mad at all. "I am not mad at you."

"But I forgot our anniversary." Clarion spoke shakily. Milori smiled at her kindly.

"It's ok Clarion. I know that you don't love me any less." He kissed the top of her head. "I bought you these." He pulled out the flowers and sat them in her lap. Her eyes brightened again as Milori wiped the last of the tears away.

"They are beautiful. But there aren't flowers in winter, how did you get them?" She looked Milori in the eyes once more. They were the perfect shade of brown. Clarion could just lose herself in them.

"I had some help." Milori smirked; Clarion smiled at the thought of either Mary or Aurora helping her boyfriend. It was then she decided to make it up to him. And she knew exactly how. She leaned so close to Milori that she was touching him.

"I love you." She whispered as she kissed him passionately. He of course kissed back. Clarion opened her mouth and let her tongue just barley touch his lips. He opened his own mouth and Clarion's tongue entered his mouth. They held the kiss as long as they could. "I love you so much." Clarion said gasping for breath. Before Milori could reply she kissed him again. Her hands slid from his neck down to his hips. Milori pulled back.

"Clarion." His voice sounded like a mixture of concern, confusion, protectiveness, and passion.

"Just kiss me Milori." Milori looked into her eyes for a spilt second before she closed them kissing him again. They were filled with passion, determination, and love. He moved his hands from the small of her back up. He stopped and looked at her. He didn't know how far she wanted to go. She put her hands over his and moved them the rest of the way, looking him in the eye the entire time. Milori quickly got up, startling Clarion.

"What is it Milori?" Clarion's eyes began to water.

"We can't do this here Clarion." He voice was stern. Clarion stood and leaned up against Milori. She sighed.

"You're right darling." That's when Milori picked her up bridal style and carried her further into the Autumn Woods. "Milori! What are you doing?" He sat her down for a moment.

"Let's go to your room love." Clarion was about to protest when he kissed her. "Your mother knows about us, let's go." He kissed her neck.

"Your wings though…" Clarion reached for his wings, but he backed up so she couldn't reach.

"They'll be fine. If I can't feel them we can head back." He kissed her one last time on the lips. Clarion grabbed his hand and took off running to the Home Tree. They snuck in without being seen and shut the door to Clarion's room. She turned and kissed him with every emotion she felt that very moment. Milori reached around to the laces on her dress. Clarion was brushing her lips against his neck, and just as he was about to untie the laces, he fell to the ground.

"Milori!" Clarion knelt down to him.

"I'm ok Clarion." Milori looked at his wings; they were limp. "I just have to get back to winter." Clarion helped him up and they ran together back to the border. Milori had become weak, so Clarion had to hold him up. When they reached the border Clarion pushed him into winter. Milori laid there for a few moments. Clarion stood on the warm side, with tears streaming down her face. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and raced to Milori's side. "Clarion…Clarion go back to spring. Your wings."

"No Milori. I'm not leaving your side until I know you'll be ok." Clarion said sternly. Milori tried getting up, but fell. Clarion took his hands and helped him. "What…what should you do?" She asked her lover.

"I need to let the cold surround them." Milori began to regain his strength. Clarion began to cry again. Milori walked her quickly back into spring. "What is it Clarion? Please don't be upset." Milori hugged her tightly. She looked up at him.

"Try to lift your wings honey." Clarion grip on his hands tightened as he lifted his wings. Clarion gasped and began to cry harder when she saw his wings. Milori just stood there dumbfounded.

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Clift hanger! I wonder what happened. What will happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They just stood in each other's embrace. Milori pulled back slightly and wiped Clarion's tears away.

"Ree, it's ok. My wings didn't break. They're fine." Clarion still cried.

"Milori, they almost broke! How could I have let that happen?" Milori sighed at her words; she was blaming herself.

"Clarion it was not your fault. I wanted to go into the warm seasons. And it doesn't matter my wings are ok." He lifted her chin. She stopped crying and smiled. "I love you Clarion." He kissed her cheek gently.

"I love you too Milori." She hugged him tightly. It was a close call and they now knew it couldn't happen again. Clarion looked up and the sky.

"Clarion, I'll see you tomorrow, but I should get deeper into the cold." Clarion nodded her head.

"Please be safe my love." Clarion kissed his nose.

"Of course, fly safely." Clarion nodded, hugged him again, and then flew off. _"I shouldn't have let him cross. I knew all along something like this would happen. Thank goodness his wings didn't break. I would never forgive myself if he broke his wings." _Clarion flew back to her room. _"I can't tell a single fairy this…ever." _

_"Why did I cross? I should have known better! I could have seriously hurt myself. And I made Clarion cry! Tonight was supposed to be perfect." _Milori scolded himself mentally as he flew home. He suddenly found himself smiling and he didn't know why. Then it hit him. _"Clarion took me places I've never been before tonight. Maybe it was perfect in its own way…" _He pondered over this as he drifted to sleep, remembering the look in her eyes.

The next morning Clarion awoke eager for training. She was almost done so she was doing more hands on actives. She hadn't even thought about the night before until her mother asked her how her night was at breakfast. The Ministers were all there so Clarion hid her emotions.

"It was fine Mother. I had an interesting night." Queen Aurora smiled. "What shall we be doing today?" Clarion asked hoping to change the subject. The queen picked up on it and told her the plans for the day.

"You will go around with me to check the seasons. We have to check the Tinker's to see if they've caught back up. The head Tinker has been falling behind. We've been thinking of replacing her but haven't found a fairy suitable."

"Fairy Mary!" The princess blurted out. She recovered quickly and calmly continued. "Fairy Mary is one of the hardest working Tinkers out there! She always has her work done, and often picks up the slack of others. She would be perfect as head tinker. Plus, she's always wanted to." Clarion looked hopefully at the queen. After a moment of thought the queen spoke.

"Ok. Clarion tomorrow we will have everyone come to the Pixie Dust Tree and you will announce it to the fairies of Pixie Hollow." Clarion looked happily at her mother. "But don't tell her yet, it should be a surprise." Clarion nodded. "Anyway after that we have to go to the border and speak to the Lord and Milori." Queen Aurora hadn't used Milori's official title and thankfully nobody wondered why.

"We are meeting the Lord of Winter today?" Clarion's heart skipped a beat as she worried about her boyfriend.

"Yes at around noon." The queen finished eating and Clarion drank the last of her tea. Clarion hoped her mother didn't sense her worry and fear. However, the queen did, and as soon as they were alone she questioned her daughter. "Ok Clarion. Tell me everything that happened last night. And remember a queen and her heir must never lie." She hated using it against Clarion, but she felt something had gone terribly wrong.

"Well first I forgot our anniversary. But he forgave me and I wanted to make it up to him…" Clarion trailed off, she didn't exactly want to tell her mom what happened next.

"And what did you do?" Her mother had any idea but didn't want to believe it. Her Clarion wouldn't do that.

"I started to kiss him and then I…" Clarion thought for a moment on how to word it, "I let him touch me." Clarion looked down at her feet.

"Is that all that happened?" Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"No," Clarion sighed. "We ran back to my bedroom-" Aurora gasped and looked at her daughter in shock. "But before we could do anything he collapsed." Clarion shivered at the thought of Milori collapsing. "I got him back to the border in time. His wings were ok." Queen Aurora sighed of relief. She looked at Clarion.

"Is he ok now?"

"He was fine when we said good night last night."

"Clarion," Her mother paused searching for words. "Were you going to go all the way with Milori?"

"Yes." Clarion answered simply. Her mother sighed. Queen Aurora was about to say more when she saw the look on Clarion's face. Guilt was eating at her precious baby girl alive.

"Clarion, it's ok. I'm not upset with you. I understand you love Milori very much. You two got lucky, next time someone's wings might break. You have to remember the dangers ok?" Clarion nodded as Queen Aurora hugged her tightly. They flew and soon were cheerfully talking again. They checked up on all the preparations and then flew to Tinker's Nook. They found Fairy Mary working hard and the current head tinker, Bobbi, sleeping. Queen Aurora sighed at the sleeping fairy. Clarion flew over to her friend. _"Mother knows now, and even though I said I wouldn't tell anyone, I might as well tell Mary. She is my best friend after all." _They two began to talk and Ree retold the hold story, only this time she added more details in. Mary hung on every word as she weaved a basket.

"Ree, I can't believe it! Does Queen Aurora know?" Mary's voice was filled with surprise and shock.

"Yes, she knows all of it." Clarion looked towards her mother who had woken Bobbi and was scolding her. Clarion smiled at the thought of Mary being head tinker. She wanted to tell her so badly, but knew the surprise would be so much better. Queen Aurora flitted over to them and Mary looked away.

"I'm guessing you told Mary about your night, Ree?" Aurora looked at them as they nodded. "Well don't tell anyone else Clarion, Mary." They nodded again. The queen smirked and chuckled. "You look very shocked Mary."

"Yes I am Queen Aurora! I just can't believe Clarion would move his hands there, and then take him to her room!" The queen gasped.

"Mary! I didn't tell her I started it!" Clarion turned beet red as she whispered yelled at her friend.

"Clarion!" Her mother exclaimed. "You…I can't believe it! I thought it was Milori!" The queen could hardly speak in complete sentences.

"Mother, please don't be mad! You told me early you weren't mad!" Clarion was almost shouting. The queen took a deep breath.

"I'm not mad Ree. I'm just surprised, that's all." Clarion sighed in relief. "Now we have to go to the border. We don't want to keep Milori waiting!" Her mother spoke with sarcasm. Clarion waved good bye to Mary as they flew off. "I guess I'm going to have to have a talk with the two of you at some point huh?" She laughed lightly as they landed near the border. The lord and Milori were already there. Milori smiled brightly when he was Clarion. Seeing her love smile eased her nerves. Queen Aurora and Lord Jameson talked quietly to themselves for a few minutes.

"Hello darling." Milori whispered to Clarion.

"You're ok!" Clarion gushed at her boyfriend.

"Yes, and even better now that you're here with me." Clarion blushed. Milori smiled at her; he loved seeing her blush. "Do you know what this meeting is about?" Milori looked her into the eyes.

"No I'm not sure." Clarion looked back; she wanted to kiss him but knew she couldn't. Not with Lord Jameson here. "I hope mother doesn't tell Lord Jameson about us." Milori was about to reply when Queen Aurora interrupted.

"As you two know, you're training is almost over. Lord Jameson's and I rein is coming to an end." Clarion heart broke at the thought of losing her mother.

"When you take over we will live for a few more weeks. We will help you adjust to the responsibility; then we will fade." Lord Jameson continued.

"We have met here today to tell you all that you will be crowned in one week." Queen Aurora said happily. Clarion smiled and hugged her mother. Milori just stood and waited. Lord Jameson wasn't like Queen Aurora. He was mean and strict. Many winter fairies couldn't wait until his rein was over.

"This is amazing! Thank you Queen Aurora, Lord Jameson." Clarion spoke properly.

"You will be wonderful at ruling your kingdoms." Queen Aurora told the secret couple.

"Thank you for having faith in us Lord Jameson, Queen Aurora." Milori bowed as he spoke. Lord Jameson excused himself, saying he had matters to attend to. When the lord was out of sight, Clarion pulled Milori into a hug.

"We are going to be rulers!" She cried happily. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. That's when Queen Aurora broke them apart.

"You don't think you kissed enough last night?" She said jokingly. Milori blushed.

"I had to tell her everything." Clarion looked at her lover. "Sorry."

"It's ok Clarion. But you told her everything?" Clarion nodded her head and Milori looked sheepishly at Aurora.

"It's alright Milori. I'm not angry or upset. But just know that Clarion can get pregnant."

"What?" They said in unison.

"Yes, the queen of Pixie Hollow is the only fairy who can get pregnant. You didn't know that?"

"No…" The both looked at each other with shock. Queen Aurora laughed.

"But I know that won't happen, right?" The couple shook their heads and Queen Aurora flew off. Milori changed the subject and they talked happily the rest of the night. The queen's talk wasn't brought up again and they were both relived. They kissed good night and flew off; neither of them knowing the plan Aurora, Mary, and Dewey were putting together.

**So Milori's wing isn't broken yet! Yay! I know everyone thought it had broken, but I have a lot of ideas to fit in and I thought they should have a warning! Hope y'all like it so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long update. But here's chapter 12! Chapter 13 will follow shortly. It's getting harder to write this story and I don't want to write the end! Anyway…Hope y'all like it! ;P **

Chapter 12

It was the next morning and Clarion was eating breakfast with Mary and Vidia.

"How have things been going with Gale?" Mary asked the fast flyer.

"It's going really great! Last night he kissed me and told me he loved me!" Clarion and Mary squealed.

"He kissed you?!" Clarion gasped. Vidia and Gale had been dating for a while now and both loved each other very much. Mary and Clarion was happy Vidia had found someone to love. You see, Vidia isn't the nicest fairy in Pixie Hollow, but cares a whole lot deep down. When the three girls first met, they became friends very quickly. Vidia loved doing the same crazy things Mary and Ree did, and they were soon including her. Even though she became friends with Clarion and Mary, she didn't have many others. Vidia was about to go into detail about her date, when Queen Aurora flew up to the group. They all bowed respectfully.

"Fairy Mary I would like to talk to you." Queen Aurora looked at the tinker.

"I swear Queen Aurora; I didn't break that thing in the workshop!" Clarion and Vidia giggled.

"Yeah, it was Ree!" Vidia said under her breath.

"Shh! Don't get me in trouble!" Clarion lightly punched her friend. They laughed as the queen continued.

"It's not the Mary." The queen chuckled lightly leading Mary off.

"Wait to tell us about your date!" Mary cried as she flew away.

"You're not actual going to wait are you?" Clarion smiled at her friend.

"Of course not!" They laughed and Vidia went into further detail about her night with Gale. Meanwhile, Mary and Queen Aurora had reached the royal tea room.

"Mary, I've been thinking about Milori and Clarion." They queen began as she poured the tea. "When they are crowned we throw a big party. Of course there are two different parties, since fairies can't cross."

"What are you saying Queen Aurora?" Mary was very confused about what the queen was saying.

"Clarion and Milori have to have their first dance with someone special, and I know they would want to dance together." The queen paused. "I want to find a way to get them together at the border so their first dances can be with each other." The queen finished.

"Oh, Queen Aurora! That's a wonderful idea!" Mary gushed. "I can get Clarion to the border easily, but how are we going to get Milori?"

"We are going to meet the Keeper today. He will help us and we can plan everything out better."

"Dewey?" Mary looked shocked at the queen. "He's going to help?" Mary wasn't good at hiding her feelings or facial expressions, so the queen picked up on her shock quickly.

"Does someone have a little crush on Dewey?" Aurora said playfully. Mary blushed, which made the queen laugh. "It's ok dear." And with that they flew to the border. When they arrived Dewey flew out from behind a snow covered tree.

"Why hello there Queen Aurora, Mary." Dewey said with a small bow as he drew closer to the fairies.

"Hello there Dewey. How do you do?" Queen Aurora smiled warmly.

"I'm a just fine Queen Aurora, and you?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." The queen replied as Dewey turned to Mary.

"How have you been Mary?" Mary blushed slightly before replying.

"I've been fine Dewey." Mary smiled at looked at the queen. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course. Keeper, is there any way you can get Milori to the border for his first dance?" The queen looked hopefully at the sparrow man. After a few minutes of thinking he replied.

"I believe I can. As of right now, Milori will have to dance with Kylie and well…um…" He trailed off.

"Well what?" Mary asked.

"Kylie has a crush on Milori, so Milori doesn't want to dance with her." The queen and Mary chuckled lightly.

"Clarion has to dance with Hyacinth, who has the biggest crush known to fairies!" Mary explained.

"Well, it seems that getting the two away from their dancing partners will be easy. Let's meet here the same time tomorrow to figure out music and such." The queen proposed. The other two nodded in agreement and waved good bye. Mary flew back to Tinker's Nook to work. Queen Aurora headed to spring to do one final check of the day. She was almost down when Clarion flew into Springtime Square.

"Mother! Mother!" Ree shouted to get her mother's attention, "Did you tell her?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"No dear, I had to talk to her about other matters. Please hold on for a few more minutes, I called a meeting to be held at 4:00." The queen told the excited fairy.

"What 'other matters' did you have to discuss?" Clarion questioned her mother.

"Clarion, I will tell you when the time is right. Now go and get ready for the meeting." And with that Queen Aurora faded into her Pixie Dust form. Clarion sighed. She knew her mother would tell her one day, but she wanted that day to be today.

Milori sat in the dining room eating lunch. Dewey was supposed to meet him for lunch but hadn't shown. _"I wonder why Dewey didn't come today. We always have lunch together. And whenever he can't make it, he tells me." _Milori ate as he thought to himself. He was picking at crumbs when Dewey walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Milori." He leaned his staff against the table and sat down.

"Quite alright Dewey, but may I ask why?"

"I just got caught up with my books." Dewey replied slowly. Milori didn't question him any further, even if he didn't believe him.

"I'm going to have to leave. Lord Jameson wants me to check the preparations myself today. I guess we will have to catch up tomorrow at lunch."

"Oh…um…Milori, I'm going to be busy all week with my books. They need copies for the warm season library and I've fallen behind." Dewey apologized as they left. Dewey flew back to his library, while Milori headed to check on the snowy owl landings. _"Dewey has never gotten behind on his writing. What could he be hiding?" _Milori thought as he landed next to Sled.

"Prince Milori." Sled bowed, "Are you here to check on the owls?"

"Yes I am. How are they doing?" Milori asked as he watched one crash. Sled rubbed his neck. "Is that the new one?" Milori asked pointing to the fallen owl now surrounded by fairies.

"Yes, it's only her second practice." Sled looked at the owl. The other fairies had gotten her back up and she took off for another try.

"What is her name?" Milori asked as the owl flew overhead.

"Who? Oh! That's Chloe." Sled pointed to the new snowy owl, which was still having trouble. Milori flew up to the owl and balanced her wings. She began to fly easier and followed Milori into an almost perfect landing. Milori smiled and stroked her feathers.

"She has a lot of potential; just make sure she practices a lot." Milori said before nodding and heading off. He went to check on the other fairies, who were all up to speed.

Meanwhile, Clarion and Queen Aurora had just arrived to the Pixie Dust Centre. Queen Aurora nudged Clarion telling her to go and make the announcement. Clarion fluttered to the middle of the stage and held her hand up. The fairies and sparrow men hushed and listened carefully.

"Thank you all for coming. I have a very special announcement to make. Will Fairy Mary please come forward." Clarion tried to keep a straight face, but was smiling. Mary flew to the stage giving her friend a confused look. "Fairy Mary, you are an amazing tinker with the determination, strength, and talent that myself, the ministers, and Queen Aurora have been looking for. We know that you take your job very seriously and hope you will have the same attitude as head tinker." Clarion paused to let the news sink in. The crowd cheered as Mary gasped.

"I'm head tinker?" She asked the princess. Clarion excitedly nodded her head.

"Yes Mary, and to celebrate we will be holding a party in the ballroom for everyone to attend." The crowd began to cheer again as Queen Aurora dismissed them. When only a few fairies were left, Clarion and Mary began to squeal and jump around.

"I can't believe I'm head tinker! Thank you so much!" She hugged her friend and then hugged Queen Aurora. "Let's go get ready for the party Ree!" Mary started off but noticed Clarion stood there.

"I'll meet you there in a few moments. I'm going to tell Milori I won't be able to stay." Mary rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend fly to the border. When Clarion arrived she flew straight into Milori's arms and kissed him.

"Isn't someone happy today?!" Milori laughed lightly.

"I just got to declare Mary head tinker!" Clarion hugged him tighter, "But I won't be able to stay; we are throwing her a party in a few minutes." Clarion looked sadly at her lover.

"Then what are you doing here? Go get ready!" Milori said releasing Clarion from his embrace.

"I wanted to come tell you so you weren't here all night waiting." Clarion giggled. She couldn't figure out why, but it was impossible for her to be serious around Milori. Milori kissed her lips softly. Clarion shivered; his lips were cold but she loved the feeling.

"Thank you sweetheart." Milori kissed her forehead, "Now go get ready."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." Clarion flew back home and got ready quickly. She, Mary, and Vidia danced all night long. They laughed as they told jokes and funny stories. It was an amazing night celebrating Mary's promotion to head tinker. And Clarion couldn't have been more proud of her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13 as promised! It's a little short, but I think chapter 14 will be pretty long so it evens out. Hope y'all like it! ;P**

Chapter 13

The next week went by slowly. Everyone was quite busy. Clarion and Queen Aurora had to prepare for Clarion's coronation. Mary was busy with her new position as head tinker. Vidia had to prepare wind and send it to the mainland. Milori was busy helping the lord of winter prepare for the changing of the seasons and his own coronation. Dewey was busy writing books on Queen Aurora and Lord Jameson. On top of all that Dewey, Mary, and Aurora met every day during lunch at the border. The plans were finalized two days early. Queen Aurora was to bring Clarion to the border, while Dewey would bring Milori. Mary would wait at the border. She found this machine on the beach, and when she fixed it, it played music. Mary would wait at the border with the music machine. It was all too perfect.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all in forever!" Clarion laughed as she ate lunch with her friends. After all, it had been almost a week since the girls hung out last.

"I know; I've just been so busy! The wood sprites on the mainland have been making storms and need extra wind. I think I've finally caught up on my orders." Vidia sighed.

"Why would the wood sprites make such strong storms?" Mary asked her fast-flying friend.

"They do it to keep the 'balance' or so they say. I don't get why they would want to ruin all their hard work." Vidia shrugged her shoulders.

"What's it like being head tinker?" Clarion looked to Mary. Mary beamed as she began to talk.

"Well, I have to make sure all our orders are met and that everyone is working. But now that I think about it, I did that before too!" The three girls laughed. "The only main difference is I get to go to important meetings and talk to the queen and ministers more."

"Mary, we have to talk to the queen and ministers a lot anyways!" Ree giggled.

"Yeah we do, but that's because we get in trouble a lot!" Vidia laughed along and soon Mary joined them. When the laughter died down Vidia asked about Milori.

"We haven't had much time to speak this week. We've both been busy; he was so busy that yesterday we could only talk for a few minutes!" Clarion told her friends sadly.

"It's ok Ree, you'll get to talk to him soon enough." Mary reassured her friend, but Clarion only sighed.

"What if everything changes? You know, when I become queen and he becomes lord?"

"Nothing will change, if anything things will get better!" Vidia said. Clarion gave her a confused look, so Vidia went into further detail. "You won't have to hide your love from others like Lord Jameson. You two will be the most powerful fairies in all of Neverland, so no one will be able to stop you!" Clarion beamed as her friend spoke.

"You're right Vid! Nobody will be able to keep Milori and me apart." The girls giggled.

"The only fairy who could stop you would be you!" Mary laughed as they finished eating. They parted ways, agreeing to eat together again tomorrow. Clarion flew home to find her mother waiting on her.

"You're late dear." The queen began when Clarion entered the room. "You need to go get fitted for your gown." Clarion nodded and flew to the seamstress. She was measured all over and the tailor had begun to poke her with pins as she measured fabric.

"Are you looking forward to being crowned Princess Clarion?" The seamstress asked.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking Taylor." Clarion responded politely. They sat in silence until Taylor had finished. By then it was almost sunset, so Clarion headed to the border. She sat on the log and stared into winter. She turned around quickly to the Autumn Woods; she thought she had heard something. She sighed out of relief when she saw the noise was coming from two squirrels. Milori had arrived and hugged her from behind.

"Hello love how was your day?" Milori asked as he kissed her cheek.

"It was quiet well! I ate lunch with Mary and Vidia, and then went to the seamstress to get fitted for my gown. How was your day sweetheart?" Clarion beamed as she took his hands in her own.

"It was amazing. I got to ate with Dewey. It was nice since I hadn't eaten with him all week. He just seems to be hiding something." Milori pulled her as close as he could to the border.

"Why do you think he's hiding something?"

"He told me he was behind on his books, but that has never happened before. Not only that but whenever I to read them he says no! He always lets me read new books!" Clarion laughed lightly at how mad he was. "What's so funny?"

"It's just you are so cute when you're mad!" Clarion giggled, which made Milori blush slightly. "And it does sound like something's up. Mary is doing the same thing. At lunch she tells me she has to go make something, but when I ask to see it she won't let me!" Milori suddenly got an idea.

"You don't think Dewey and Mary are meeting at lunch?" Clarion looked shocked at her boyfriend.

"I suppose it's a possibility! Mary does like Dewey an awful lot."

"And Dewey is always writing letters to Mary in his free time!" The two lovebirds looked at each other for a moment.

"What if we come tomorrow during lunch and see! Mary said she would be busy!" Clarion looked to Milori for a reaction. He got a devilish smile on his face.

"We should come tomorrow, and after they leave we should talk about it! Right then and there!" Milori said firmly.

"Why wouldn't we just wait until sunset to discuss it?" Clarion asked.

"That way I can see you twice." Milori gently kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for some time, talk about various things, and then said good night. They flew off with their own plan set; not knowing what they would discover.


	14. Chapter 14

**So I have writer's block so bad right now. If it was for i luv milarion, I probably wouldn't have finished chapter 14. I know it's short, but I think it'll do. Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 14

Clarion woke up excited; she knew spying on her friend was wrong, but wanted to see if there was anything going on between Mary and Dewey. Milori felt the same way. He felt that Dewey should tell him if he was meeting Mary; after all, Milori did tell him about Clarion. When lunch time rolled around, Clarion and Milori snuck to the border. Clarion waved at her boyfriend before hiding in a nearby tree. They waited for a few minutes. Then Dewey flew up and sat on the log. Clarion gasped and looked to the tree Milori was in. He was wearing the same expression. Clarion looked back to the log to see Mary. _"I knew it!" _She thought to herself. _"Mary and Dewey have been meeting here at lunch! This is so…WHAT?!"_ She practically fell out of the tree when she saw Queen Aurora fly up. _"What is mother doing here?!" _Milori was across the way thinking the same thoughts.

_"Why would Queen Aurora be here? Dewey isn't shocked to see her; he greeted her politely when she arrived. And Mary isn't even fazed by her!" _He looked to Clarion and gave her a confused look. She shrugged her shoulders. Mary, Aurora, and Dewey talked for a few minutes before parting ways. As soon as they were out of sight Clarion flew down to the border.

"What is going on?" She asked Milori as he walked up.

"I don't know love. I couldn't hear anything." He took her hand in his.

"I couldn't either. What could they be doing?" Clarion sat down and huffed. Milori followed and pulled her close.

"Let's not fret about it. We know something is up and we will find out soon enough." Milori leaned in and closed the space between them. Clarion nodded her head and kissed him again. They stayed for a few minutes talking about their day so far before kissing good bye. Clarion flew to have the last adjustments made to her gown. Tomorrow was her coronation and she couldn't wait. When her gown was finished, she flew to check on the preparations for spring and summer. It was sun down when she finished so she headed to the border.

"Milori! One day I'll beat you to the border!" She exclaimed as she sat down beside him. He laughed lightly.

"If you say so…" He paused to kiss her cheek gently. "How was your day Queen Clarion?" He raised an eyebrow. She punched his chest lightly.

"Do not call me 'Queen Clarion'." He smiled at her, knowing she was faking her anger. "And it was well. I checked on the preparations for spring and summer, my gown is now ready to go, and I got to see someone very special twice!" She told her boyfriend.

"And who was this 'someone'?" He was going to kiss her when she replied.

"Mary of course!" She laughed at the face he made. "I'm just kidding." She kissed his lips and their mouths opened. They kissed for some time when Milori pulled back. "What is it darling?" Clarion couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Clarion…tomorrow you become Queen and I become Lord." He said looking away from her.

"I know; it's a good thing." She turned his head and kissed him gently. But he was still tense.

"What if everything changes? I couldn't stand to lose you." He told her quietly. Clarion sighed and hugged him reassuringly.

"Nothing will change Milori. I fell in love with you the moment I met you, and it doesn't matter if you are the Lord or if I am the Queen." Clarion grasped his hand tightly. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I love you with all my heart Milori. I will always love you. That will never change."

"I love you too. I will love you until the end of time." He lent forward and closed his eyes. Clarion followed and the couple kissed. "It's time to go…" Milori sadly spoke. Clarion sighed, but then a smile grew on her face.

"This is my last date with the Prince of Winter. The day after tomorrow I will be going out with the Lord." Milori chuckled.

"How ironic! I'm moving on from the Princess. I will be dating the Queen soon." He joked proudly. Clarion giggled and stepped as close as she could to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one last passionate kiss for the night. "That was our last kiss as prince and princess. Milori shook his head in disagreement and pulled her in for another kiss.

"That was." He whispered before flying into winter. Clarion headed back to the Pixie Dust tree. Tomorrow she would be crowned queen and Milori would be the Lord of Winter. She couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! I finally get chapter 15 done! So at the end of this it kinda becomes a songfic when they dance. The song is Forever Love by Reba and the ending might make more sense if you listen to the song. Anyway, my writer's block is somewhat better so chapter 16 will be up soon too! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 15

It had been a long day. Clarion had to write her speech early that morning. Then she had to finish approving the preparations for the party. When she finished all that she was taken back to her bedroom to have her hair and makeup done. Mary and Vidia fluttered in. Little did Ree know, Vidia was now in on Queen Aurora's plan and would help distracted the apprentice to the minister of spring long enough for Clarion and Aurora to slip out. Mary gave Vidia a devilish smile as they helped Ree into her party gown. The party would start soon, and Clarion would be Queen of Pixie Hollow in less than an hour.

"Can you believe it?!" Vidia began, "Our little Ree is all grown up!" She backed up so she could look Clarion up and down. She wore a silver dress, although once she was crowned she would magically change into the Pixie Dust Gown, and she also wore her silver tiara. Clarion took a deep breath; it was almost time.

Milori stood in the Keeper's library. He decided to get his friend to read over his speech one last time before the party. He was already dressed in his ice blue tux and couldn't wait to be crowned Lord of Winter.

"It sounds great Lord Milori!" Dewey said handing him the paper back.

"Dewey! Don't call me Lord Milori!" Milori rolled his eyes. He looked out the window. "We better get going Dewey." And with that they walked out of the library to the Pixie Dust Fall. This was it. Clarion's and Milori's lives were about to change forever.

"Attention fairies and sparrow men!" Viola yelled and blew her horn. She had just become head of the royal guard. "Introducing Queen Aurora and Princess Clarion." She bowed as Aurora and Clarion fluttered in.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure it means an awful lot to Princess Clarion that you all are here." She paused and looked towards her daughter, who nodded. Aurora turned towards Clarion. "Please step forward to read the oath you have written." Clarion nodded and flew to the front of the stage.

"I, Princess Clarion, promise to lead Pixie Hollow with kind justice. I promise to treat every fairy and sparrow man equally. To never be too harsh, but also never too soft. I promise that under my rule, Pixie Hollow will flourish. The seasons will be delivered on time, and everyone will be happy. I promise to rule with all my heart until my last breath." Aurora flew and took the crown off her head.

"I now pass on the crown to you Clarion. I know you will lead Pixie Hollow with all your might. I also know that you would do anything to protect your subjects. You would do anything to protect the fairies and sparrow men you love. And with that said, I now crown you Queen Clarion." She placed the crown onto Clarion's head. Clarion began to glow a bright golden color. When it faded everyone gasped to see Clarion in the Pixie Dust gown. Her wings had also double in size. She was smiling bigger than fairly possible. Aurora couldn't help but smile as well. "Let us celebrate the crowning of your new queen, Queen Clarion!" And with that music began to play and everyone started to dance. Nobody noticed Mary slip out the back door. Everyone fluttered around happily as they congratulated the new queen. Vidia flew up to Ree.

"How does it feel, Queen Ree?" She asked. Clarion punched her playfully.

"Don't call me Queen anything. We are best friends! I don't go around calling you Vidia the fast flyer!" Vidia just laughed. "And it feels amazing. This night couldn't get any better!" Just then, Aurora floated up.

"It couldn't?" She raised an eyebrow. Clarion sighed.

"If Milori could have come…and if I didn't have to dance with the Minister of Spring!" They all laughed.

"You don't!" Both Vid and Aurora said. Clarion gave them a confused look as her mother dragged her out of the room. Just then the Minister of Spring floated up.

"Where is Queen Clarion going? We have to dance soon." He said sadly.

"Poor thing is so nervous about being queen, she needed a moment." Vidia told the nervous wreck before flying off quickly.

Milori stood waiting to walk out to Lord Jameson. He was nervously wringing his hands together; he just wanted to get this over with. All he could think of was Clarion and how he wished he could be there for her. He sighed and looked into the crowd. When he saw Dewey, his friend waved at him. Just then, Lord Jameson called him out.

"Milori, it is time you take your oath and become Lord of Winter." Lord Jameson gave him a curt nod and Milori flew towards him.

"I, Prince Milori, promise to rule these woods kindly. I promise to treat every fairy and sparrow man equally, for I have come to love them all, no matter what their talent is. I promise to be a fair ruler and help winter be delivered properly until the end of time." With that Lord Jameson decreed Milori the Lord of Winter and the party began.

"Lord Milori!" Dewey called, "We have to go somewhere." He said dragging the new lord to the border. Clarion arrived the same time as Milori and smiled brightly. He looked around to see Aurora, Mary, Vidia, and Dewey smiling happily. Music began to play and the couple shot confused looks to their friends.

"It's your first dance." Aurora stated plainly. Clarion flew to the border and Milori took one hand in his, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Clarion stood as close as she could.

"This is what they've been planning." Milori whispered. Clarion giggled lightly.

"And I'm so glad they did." Clarion rested her head on his chest.

"I like the new wings, dress, and crown Queen Clarion." Milori whispered playfully.

"Such a nice thing for you to say, Lord Milori!" Clarion reached up and kissed his nose. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his to her waist and pulled her close. "I love you Milori."

"I love you too Ree." She smiled against his shirt as they danced. Mary, Vidia, and Aurora stood together watching.

"Queen Aurora, are you crying?" Vidia looked at the ex-queen, who indeed had tear-filled eyes.

"My little girl is really all grown up now." The others nodded in agreement and couldn't help but let a tear or two fall from their own eyes. Clarion and Milori dance as the music played and the moonlight shined down on them.

"I like this song." Clarion said quietly. Milori nodded.

"Isn't it from the mainland?" He asked his girlfriend. She nodded her head.

"Yes. It's Forever Love by Reba McEntire. It's one of my favorite songs." Milori didn't reply for a little; he was listening to the song. Soon he began to sing along.

"Minutes and hours and years may go by. But my heart knows nothing of time. So don't cry, just keep me right there. In your dreams. And hold on to these words of mine." Clarion looked up to him and smiled.

"Forever love. I promise you. Someday we'll be together. Forever love. I won't give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love." The couple fell silent until the song was over.

"Clarion?"

"Yes honey?"

"You are my forever love. And I promise to find a way we can be together." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"You have been my forever love since I laid my eyes on you. I won't ever give up on us." She kissed him passionately before having to leave. But they didn't cry. Because they keep each other right there in their dreams. And they held on to those words. They knew love was the road to their destiny and nothing could change what was meant to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16! I think my writer's block is finally gone! But sadly this story is almost over:( During my writer's block I did start other Clarion and Milori stories. They will be uploaded when this one is finished. Anyway, hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 16

"You know Mary; you never got me a gift when I became Queen." Clarion and Mary were eating lunch together. It had been two weeks since Clarion and Milori were crowned Queen and Lord.

"Oh I didn't?" Mary asked playing dumb.

"Yes!" Clarion laughed lightly. That's when Mary pulled out a box from under the table.

"Think again Ree!" Mary handed her the box and Clarion jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Thank you so much Mary!" Mary hugged back.

"Go ahead, open it!" Clarion nodded and ripped open the box. She pulled out the most beautiful winter coat she's ever seen. It was made from Calla Lilies that were a light shade of yellow. It had extra cotton sewn around the neck and bottom. Clarion put it on and it covered her delicate wings and feet.

"Mary! Is this for what I think it is?" Clarion couldn't wrap her mind around it. Mary nodded proudly. "Ah! I love you Mary!" She jumped up and down holding the coat tightly to her chest.

"Your day off is tomorrow and so is Milori's. Go have fun in winter Ree." Clarion hugged her friend again before returning to her royal duties. So far, Clarion had done a wonderful job as Queen. Aurora gave her pointers here and there, but Clarion was truly amazing at leading Pixie Hollow. The day couldn't pass quickly enough for her; she couldn't wait to tell her lover that she would be spending the whole day with him in winter. Finally sunset rolled around and Clarion took off to the border. When she got there she flew straight into Milori's arms and kissed him.

"Whoa-Ree!" He laughed and pulled back. "What's gotten into my queen today?" She smiled at his little joke and showed him her new coat. He just stared for a moment, not knowing what to think.

"You know what this means honey? I get to spend the whole day in winter with you tomorrow!" Clarion jumped up and down as he held her tightly.

"This is great! I have so much to show you! We can go ice skating, or snow bordering! I can show you the snowy owls and Dewey's library!" Clarion laughed at her boyfriend's excitement. They went on talking about each other's seasons and what to do. They left at normal time after kissing good bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning sweetheart." Milori whispered before she flew off to the Pixie Dust tree.

The next morning Clarion awoke happily. She was going to go to winter; a place no other warm fairy had ever been too. She grabbed her new winter coat and flew to the border. She waited patiently for Milori to come, and a few minutes later he came into view.

"Hello love. You look beautiful this morning." He kissed her cheek softly. "Are you sure you want to cross?" He asked before helping her into her coat. "I take this as a yes." He spoke jokingly as she took his hand and walked into winter. Together they made their way through the winter woods. Clarion stared in amazement at all the snow and ice, but all Milori could stare at was her. She seemed to glow brighter thanks to the light reflecting from the snow, and Milori couldn't seem to get enough of the sight.

"What?" Clarion asked as she blushed.

"It's just the way the light reflects of the snow and onto you. It's so beautiful." Clarion blushed harder as she kissed his nose.

"Thank you darling. You know this is the first time we've walked side by side?" Clarion said as they continued through the winter wonderland.

"I know; I still can't believe it!" He pulled her close and twirled her around. Her laughter filled the air and Milori wished they could have stayed in that moment forever.

"By the way, where are we walking to?" Clarion asked as Milori wiped snowflakes out of her hair.

"I thought we could go ice skating. It's really fun; I can teach you how." Just as he spoke, the ice skating pond came into view. He gently helped Clarion onto the ice. She was very unsteady at first and fell. Milori laughed as he helped her up. They stood on the ice in a tight hug for a moment.

"That really hurt!" Clarion said rubbing her behind. Milori slid his hand to hers and rubbed the spot she landed on. "Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed.

"Just trying to make it feel better!" He said as he held his hands up. She rolled her eyes and took his hand and began to skate.

"I'm getting pretty good! What do you think-" Clarion ran right into a snow bank and was covered in snow. Milori raced over and dug her out. She pouted when she saw the smile on his face. She quickly pulled him down to her and kissed him.

"I would defiantly say you're getting pretty good if it means more kisses like that!" Milori told her as they lay in the snow bank. Clarion giggled and kissed him again. "How would you like to see winter?" Clarion nodded and Milori took her on a complete tour of the winter season. They broke out into a few snowball fights on the way; Clarion winning them all victoriously.

"Milori, can you teach me how to snowboard?" Clarion looked at him hopefully.

"Ok, I guess I can…" Milori made a snowboard and got on it. "Hop on!" Clarion stepped onto the border and wrapped her arms around his waist. Together the snowboarded down a small hill.

"Let me try! Please!" Clarion begged until he let her try on her own. She had only gone a few feet before face planting in the snow.

"Maybe you can ski." Milori helped her into a pair of skis, still laughing about her attempt to snowboard. It turns out Clarion was a wonderful skier. She giggled as she skied past her boyfriend. Together they made their way down to the snowy owls.

"I've never seen snowy owls this close." Clarion said as she looped her arm in his. They walked along meeting all the snowy owls.

"This is Chloe. She had some trouble when she first started, but now she's one of the best!" Chloe nuzzled Milori, then Clarion. They laughed and continued on with their day. Milori took her ice gliding, snowflake diving, and to all his favorite spots.

"Dewey?" Milori called out. They had just walked into the library.

"Nobody's home!" Clarion gave her boyfriend a puzzled look.

"Whenever he doesn't want to be bother or he is doing something he shouldn't be, he says that." Milori whispered to her. Clarion giggled lightly.

"Dewey? I came to visit!" Clarion called out this time. They walked around to his writing desk and sure enough, Dewey was there writing.

"Queen Clarion!" He exclaimed as he got up and hugged her. "What are ya doing here?" He couldn't believe a warm fairy was in his library.

"I was in the winter woods today and had to stop and see your library!" She held her arms up to gesture to the large ice building they were in. Dewey's face lit up with happiness as he gave Clarion a complete tour.

"Ya know, one time Lord Milori tried to stack books way up there…" He pointed to the top shelf where the wall met the ceiling. "Anyways he lost his grip on the shelf and fell." Clarion gasped, but knew it would end funnily. "As he fell he tried to grab the other bookshelves and took a giant pile of books with him. I flew in to see him buried under a ten foot pile of books!" Clarion was laughing hard.

"You know, I think we better to be going Clarion." Milori told her.

"Ok, but can I borrow some books?" Dewey nodded and gave Clarion a couple of books. She left the library smiling, while Milori left it red in the face. They ended the day back at the border, sitting in each other's arms.

"Milori I love you." Clarion said before kissing him again. "I love you so much." He began to kiss her neck. He let her hair out of its bun and ran his fingers through it.

"I love you too Ree." They went back to kissing and stayed that way until the moon was high. "I don't want you to go tonight my love." He kissed her again and she let his tongue explore her mouth.

"I don't want to go either…" They kissed again. "But we have royal duties tomorrow…" She was pulled back into a kiss. "Oh frost! Your kisses are too good!" He laughed and kissed her one last time.

"When is your next day off?" He was still holding her close.

"Next Tuesday, why?" She leaned against his body and he slid his hands down below her waist.

"I'm going to come to the warm seasons. Don't try to stop me, because I'm going to do it anyways. We can come back if my wings get limp. I mean we've done it before; only we will be more careful." Clarion was quiet for a moment.

"If I can't stop you, and you promise to tell me if you are too hot, then I guess you can come to the warm seasons." Milori smiled brightly at her answer and kissed her. "But Milori?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you still trying to make my bottom feel better?" She asked in a joking manner as she raised an eyebrow. She laughed and kissed him when she saw him blush. He quickly moved his hands from her behind and looked away. Seeing she had embarrassed him greatly she dropped her voice to a whisper. "If it means anything, you make everything better."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Milori gets to go to the warm side! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 17

The next Tuesday couldn't come quickly enough for Clarion and Milori. Clarion had a wonderful time in winter, and couldn't wait to take her lover around the warm seasons. Although it worried her, she trusted Milori and promised to take him. That Tuesday, they met early in the morning before sunrise.

"Ree, why did we have to meet so early?" Milori asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Because, one of the most beautiful things in the warm seasons is the sunrise!" She gently took his hands. "Milori, honey, are you sure you want to cross? We can spend the day in winter if you would rather." She looked at him with one emotion; concern.

"Yes, Clarion, I am completely set on coming to see your world. Now we better get going or we are going to miss the sunrise." He took a step over the border and kissed her brow. "You have nothing to worry about my love." He whispered gently. Clarion smiled and looped her arm is his. Together they walked to sunflower field. Clarion wouldn't allow Milori to fly, so it took longer than usual to get there.

"Hold on." Clarion instructed Milori. When he had her wrapped in a tight embrace, Clarion flew to the top of a rainbow. "Are you too warm?" She felt his forehead.

"Ree, I'm fine!" He said playfully. He pulled her into his lap and they watched the sun rise together. "It's so amazing." Milori stared at the sunflower field as rainbows appeared left and right, and as the sun began to rise above the horizon.

"Sometimes I come just to see the light reflect of the new rainbows." Clarion whispered as she cuddled close. "It's so simple, yet complex and beautiful."

"Just like you." Milori whispered back before kissing her. They pulled back just as the sight ended. "What's next?"

"Rainbow riding!" She said as she sat in his lap. He hugged her from behind and they slid down the rainbow.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" Clarion chuckled and they flew to the next rainbow. When they had ridded every rainbow they walked to the beach.

"This is the beach." Clarion said as they walked onto the sand. Milori bent down and picked up and handful of the tan sand.

"What is this? It doesn't look like the other ground." Milori let it slip through his fingers.

"That's sand!" Clarion pulled Milori down and they sat side-by-side. "You know how you can make things with snow? Well you can do the same with sand!" She began to build a castle. "They are called sand castles." Together they build a one of a kind castle.

"This is so cool!" Milori looked toward the ocean. "That is a lot of melted ice!" He got up and walked to the edge; it was cold water so he walked farther in to cool down.

"It's called water!" Clarion said rolling her eyes. She picked up her dress and followed her boyfriend. "Is it cooling you down?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Very much. Maybe we can stop throughout the day at other melted ice." Clarion giggled at Milori's plan.

"That's a great idea honey. And it's called wat-er!" She spoke slowly and in a mocking tone. Milori rolled his eyes and swiftly picked her up bridle style.

"Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed as he ran out of the blue ocean. He sat her down once they were by their castle again.

"You know that wat-er," He mocked her, "It reminds me of your eyes." He kissed her gently and they walked to Springtime Square.

"This is Springtime Square!" Clarion gestured to the bright and colorful area. "Come here!" She dragged Milori to a bed of flowers.

"Those are flowers!" Clarion laughed and picked a Calla Lily. Milori bent down and picked a tulip. "What kind is this?"

"That is a tulip, and this is a Calla Lily." Clarion smelt her flower, and then held it for Milori to smell.

"Those are your favorites right? Golden Calla Lilies?" He looked hoping he had guessed right.

"Yes! I can't believe you remembered!" Clarion gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "How would you like to see the rest of Pixie Hollow?"

"I would love too." He wrapped one arm around her waist and they began the tour of the warm seasons. Clarion took him all over Pixie Hollow, pointing out her favorite places.

"The autumn woods are the best place to leaf surf, the summer meadows is the best place to dragonfly race…" She continued on and on; Milori let her tell him everything because he loved every second of it. They walked to a small stream and Milori wadded in. Clarion sat on the bank and watched him play with the tadpoles. "Would you like to learn to water ski?" She asked as she pulled two twigs out and called over a fish. She made the skis and showed him how to do it. He got on and Clarion told the fish to go. Milori stood and rode the water.

"Look, Ree, I'm doing it!" He smiled brightly but soon fell into the water. Clarion quickly flew over and helped him up. She pulled him to shore and laughed.

"You sure did do it darling!" He rolled his eyes.

"Do I get to see Mary's workshop?" He stood and hugged her, getting her wet.

"I almost forgot about Tinker's Nook! Let's go! Maybe I'll be dry by then…" She added in and she led him to Mary's workshop. "Mary!" Clarion called out. They found Mary working hard on pots and pans.

"Ree! I told you the pots will be ready when they are ready! Please stop rushing-" She stopped short when she looked up to see the winter fairy. "Milori?!" She couldn't believe it. "How are you here?!"

"I just cool of in melted-I mean water." Clarion playfully elbowed him. "I wanted to come see my favorite tinker fairy!" Mary began to show him around Tinker's Nook, adding in a story or two about Clarion's finer moments. When the tour was finished Clarion took Milori to the Pixie Dust tree.

"This is where all the Pixie Dust comes from." She walked to the pixie dust and placed her hand under it. She sprinkled a bit onto Milori and smiled.

"I never thought I would see the Pixie Dust tree! No winter fairy has ever seen it!" Clarion laughed.

"It really isn't much. This is where new arrivals come and I greet them. It is so much fun; it has to be my favorite part about being queen." She led him to a stairwell. "Would you like to see the rest of the tree?" Milori nodded eagerly.

"What room is this?" They stood in a large room that had a vine ceiling and wooden walls. It had a large table with many chairs.

"This is the meeting room. It's where I meet with the ministers and the head talents." They walked to the other rooms; Clarion gave quick descriptions of each. They had just about finished when Milori noticed a set of stairs.

"Where do those stairs lead to Ree?" He began to walk up them.

"Those lead to the bedrooms." He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "The minsters are on the first floor, mother's and spare bedrooms are on the second, mine is the top floor." She clarified. "Would you like to see?" She walked up to him and took his hand. They walked to the top floor and opened Clarion's door.

"I think I remember it from the first time I came." He said with a small laugh. "Although we weren't here long." Clarion laughed to and sat on her bed. "Your room is very nice."

"Thank you. You can sit if you wish." Milori smiled and walked to a chair and sat down. "I meant with me silly!" Clarion giggled and blushed slightly. Milori looked at her surprised, but went and sat by her. He was on the other side of her bed, so Clarion crawled over to him. She sat as close as she could and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Clarion?" She looked up at him. "Can I kiss you here?" She cracked a smile and kissed his lips.

"I thought you would never ask." They kissed again and she straddled him. "Is this ok?" She asked as she placed her hands on his hips.

"Quite…" He replied before kissing her. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and soon they were out of breath. Milori began to kiss Clarion' neck and she gasped when he brushed 'that' spot. He kissed it over and over again, causing Ree to moan.

"Milori…" She whispered. He stopped kissing her and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Please…" She said before kissing him again.

"Please what?" He asked as he kissed her. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, making her shiver.

"Please…touch me." She whispered. He didn't need to be told twice.

A while later, Clarion laid with Milori in her bed. She couldn't help but smile as she cuddled closer to the sparrow man she loved. He smelt like an evergreen forest and she love it. Milori kissed the top of her head.

"Are you awake darling?" He whispered to his lover. She replied with a kiss.

"Are you cold enough?" She cupped his face in her hands. He nodded before kissing her. "Well, what should we do now? We still have plenty of time before sunset." She sat up and Milori pulled her against him; her bare curves to his bare muscles.

"What do you like to do? You're the warm fairy, not me." He rubbed her back as he spoke.

"We could go to butterfly cove to see the butterflies, then we could go ride the mice. Maybe we could eat at the diner…" She thought out loud.

"I think that is a lovely plan…you know I've never seen a butterfly before." His hands slid down to her waist.

"Really? Is it because winter is too cold for bugs?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Exactly; how are you so smart?" He let his hands drop lower and she tensed. A moment later, however, she relaxed and kissed him.

"I guess I just am." He laughed and kissed her.

"Do you know how you are so beautiful?" He asked, making her blush and look away. "Because you are the most beautiful fairy in all of Neverland." She smiled and kissed him before getting up. Milori gave her a confused look.

"You'll never see a butterfly if we sit here for the rest of the night!" She grabbed her dress and changed. Milori followed and she slid her hand up his chest. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Clarion and Milori walked out of her bedroom and went down to butterfly cove. They sat on a flower and watched butterflies fly around. One landed close and crawled to them. They tried to pet it, but it only flew away. Clarion explained how butterflies behaved, along with other bugs. They walked along and rode the mice before eating dinner.

"Milori dear, are you feeling alright? You don't look very well." Clarion sat her fork down, which still had a piece of her salad on it, and went to Milori. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Oh darling you are burning up! Let's go!" She pulled him out of the diner and began to run to the border.

"Clarion it's ok, I'm a little hot, but nothing to worry about." As he spoke though, he lost the feelings in his wings. They could only hope they make it to the border in time.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter, so y'all know what that means :( I have loved all the reviews and I'm just gonna warn you I cry when I read this chapter. There will be a sequel and I have other one shots coming…Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 18

Milori and Clarion rushed back to the border. They were breathing heavily when they arrived. Milori sunk into the snow.

"Milori? Dear?" Clarion stepped as far as she could. She didn't dare cross. "Are-are you ok?" Her voice was quivering as she looked at the love of her life lying in the snow. He slowly stood up, his wings facing winter. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. Clarion slowly reached out and spun him around. She gasped and hugged Milori tightly. "They aren't broken! Milori! Your wings aren't broken!" Milori turned back to look and jumped for joy.

"We made it! Clarion we did it!" They laughed together and kissed. "I love you Clarion!"

"I love you too Milori!" They stood in each other's arms for a few moments. "Milori, you can never cross again. No matter what!" Clarion said sternly.

"Ok...but you are still going to visit me in winter, right?" Clarion sighed and looked away. "If you wear your coat you'll be fine!" Milori began to protest.

"Alright! But only because I love you!" She giggled before kissing him again. "But I'm not coming as often." She said in a more serious manner.

"Alright! But only because I love you!" He mocked before pulling her in for another kiss. But before he could plant his lips on hers, they heard a cry from the air.

"Milori!" Clarion shrieked and pointed to the sky. As she pointed a large hawk dove down at the couple. "Milori!" She yelled even louder. He acted quickly and pick her up. With his lover in his arms he flew into autumn. He carried her quickly into a hole in a tree. He set her down and looked outside. The hawk cried out again and dove towards Milori. He couldn't move quick enough this time, and the hawk grabbed him in his large talons.

"Ah!" Milori yelled as the bird of prey flew off with him. With tears streaking down her face, Clarion flew after her love.

"I'm coming!" She called out to him as she shot light rays at the bird. "I'm coming for you Milori!" She reassured her boyfriend, who was screaming. The bird faltered when hit with the rays, but soon regained its senses. Clarion had to resort to using her fast-flying talents. "Milori! Don't worry!" She created a tornado and sent it towards the hawk as quickly as she could. The bird was swept away in it and dropped Milori. Clarion flew as quickly as she could to catch him. She grabbed his arms and tried to stop him from falling, but they plummeted to the ground. They hit hard with a 'thud'.

"Milori?" Clarion was about to go on when they heard the hawk again. Clarion dragged Milori into the base of a tree and out of harm's way. She watched the hawk fly away. She ran back to Milori when she heard him groan. "Milori!" She ran and hugged him.

"Ree? Thank you..." He was hardly awake. "For saving me. I love you so much." Clarion let a small smile grow on her face as the tears poured from her eyes.

"I love you too! More than anything in the world." She kissed him passionately. "I thought I was going to lose you." She began to cry again. Milori wiped her tears.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said with a small smile. Seeing Milori smile reassured her.

"You will never lose me Milori. I love you with all my heart. And that will never change." Milori was going to reply when he let a small grunt of pain escape his lips.

"I love you too Clarion. But right now I need to get back to winter." Clarion nodded and began to help him up. He walked slowly ahead of her only to hear her gasp. "What?! Ree what is it?!" He asked alarmed as he placed his hands firmly on her arms.

"Your wing..." She said so quietly he could barely hear. He looked back and had to stifle his own gasp. "It's ripped." She quickly pulled him through the woods. She hadn't realized how far they had gotten from the border. "Please! Please let him be alright!" She thought out loud. Milori heard her and stopped dead in his tracks. "Milori! Come on you need to get back to winter!" He shook his head.

"Clarion, I will be alright. I need you to know that before I move another step. I will be ok no matter what as long as you are by my side." He kissed her as tears began to fall from her eyes again. "I love you Clarion. And a ripped wing won't ever change that."

"I love you too-" she was interrupted by the sound of tearing. They turned to his wing to see the rip grow. Finally his right wing ripped off completely and fell to the ground. "No...No...NO!" Clarion screamed and pick up the broken half of his wing. She pulled him back to the border and pushed him into the snow. She knelt beside her lover and desperately tried using her healing talent to heal his wing.

"Clarion...dear." Milori turned to her.

"No! I can do it Milori! I can fix your wing. Just let me keep trying." She spoke through her sobs. It was then Mary and Vidia flew up.

"Oh no..." Mary whispered.

"Ree. It's over...my wing is broken. And there's no cure for a broken wing." He spoke slowly as he wiped away her tears. He cupped her face and kissed her gently. "Thank you for trying, but it will never be fixed." Just then he felt light headed and passed out. Vidia and Mary flew to Clarion side. She was hysterical.

"Milori will be ok. He just needs to let the cold get to him." Clarion nodded at Mary's words and took a step back into the warmth.

"He broke his wing...because of me." Clarion collapsed to the ground crying her eyes out. Mary flew to her friend and hugged her tightly, but Vidia stood there fuming.

"This is what love does Ree!" She shouted, her anger boiling over.

"What?" Clarion looked up.

"This is what love does! The stupid sparrow man leads you on and makes you love him! Then he breaks your heart!" Vidia was screaming as loud as she could.

"Milori didn't do that! He truly loves me!" Clarion stood and began to shout too.

"Yeah right!" Vidia spat. "He had it all planned. He was going to make you fall for him and then hurt you!"

"No!" Clarion's face was beet red from anger. "Milori would never do that to me! And why would he plan to break his wing!"

"Maybe his plan didn't go accordingly, but it worked!" Vidia shouted back to the new queen. "He made you love him, and broke your heart! It's what love does!"

"No it's what evil sparrow men do! Sparrow men like Gale!" Vidia tensed at her ex-boyfriend's name. She covered her pain by rolling her eyes. "Milori really loves me! And I really love him!" Milori slowly awoke but was too weak to speak, to break up the fight. "If you can't see that then just leave! I hate you!" Clarion wanted to take back her words as soon as she said them. It hurt her so much to tell one of her best friends that. Vidia's heart broke even more; she knew she had lost Ree forever.

"Fine! But getting rid of me won't fix Milori's wing! Nothing will! You should have known something like this would happen!" And with that Vidia flew away at fast-flying speeds.

"I know...and I'm so sorry." Clarion whispered into the cool autumn air.

"Ree?" Mary asked gently. Clarion turned to her friend with tear filled eyes. "Vidia will come around. She just needs time to cool down."

"Oh I hope." Clarion sighed before turning to see Milori awake. "Darling!" She flew quickly to her lover.

"Ree! I'm ok dear." He said with a small chuckle.

"But your wing..." She held up the broken half. "It's broken." He took the wing from her and threw it into the water.

"I could care less about it." She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"It broke because of me..."

"No it didn't!" Milori told her firmly.

"Yes it did! If you hadn't crossed your wings wouldn't have been weak. If you didn't have to save me-" Clarion was cut off by a kiss.

"You know it's not your fault. It was an accident. And I'm not upset Ree."

"I can tell you are." She said quietly before adding, "And it's all my fault." Milori just kissed her again.

"No, please listen to me." He paused and waited until she looked him in the eyes. "I will never blame you, ever. I'm not upset. When I said I would give up anything to protect you I meant it. I could care less if I never fly again. You take me places flying could never take me. I love you with all my heart, and a broken wing doesn't change that. It never will." He kissed her with everything he felt.

"I love you too. I always will. No matter how many seasons come and go, my heart will always belong to you, Milori. I promise one day I will find a way to make everything up to you. But Milori..." She trailed off and took a deep breath. "It's too dangerous for us to be together. I can't allow you to put your life in danger for me. I love you too much." She kissed him again but he pulled back quickly.

"Clarion don't do this. It would kill me to leave you. You're the only fairy I've ever loved and I will never love anyone else." Milori had tears forming in his eyes. Mary was floating behind the lovers crying as well.

"Milori, it's for the best. I think we both knew from the beginning we could never be together truly. It was only a matter of time." She kissed him gently and he pulled her close. They held the kiss longer than they ever had before. "I love you Milori."

"I love you too, Clarion." He kissed her again as she stood to leave. "Clarion?" She turned back to him tears streaming down her cheeks. Milori crossed the border and hugged her tightly, wiping away her tears. He pulled back but held her hands firmly. "Please, one more sunset. At the border." He begged.

"One more sunset." She said through her sobs. "I'll be here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." As Milori spoke she pulled her hands away and flew off. She didn't look back. Mary stared at Milori.

"I promise she'll be fine. I'll bring her to the border tomorrow. Go home and rest. You need it." Mary hugged Milori.

"I'm going to miss all your stories." Mary nodded before following Clarion. Milori walked back to his home.

The next day Clarion locked herself in her room until sunset. She didn't care if she had royal duties to attend to. She didn't care if the ministers were banging at her door. She stay there and cried into her pillow. At sunset Mary flew through her window.

"You're lucky none of the ministers are smart enough to go through the window."

"Mary, what do you want?" Clarion asked annoyed.

"I promised Milori I'd bring you to the border. Now come on, you don't want to miss it." She took Clarion's hand and dragged her to the border. Milori was waiting. Mary hugged her friend and flew away before she could cry.

"Hello my love." Milori walked to the edge of the border.

"Darling." Clarion walked up to him and kissed his nose. "I wish I didn't have to leave your side yesterday."

"I know you didn't sweetheart. But I'm fine. Dewey even helped me figure out how to fly again!" Clarion gasped.

"Really?"

"Well sort of. We tamed a snowy owl and she flies me around now." Clarion giggled, which eased the tension in the air.

"You always wanted to ride the owls!" He nodded.

"You remembered!" She laughed again.

"How could I forget?!" He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Together they talked until the morning star came out. Clarion sighed. They had been sitting together and kissing for a good portion of the night, but it was over now. She stood and began to talk in a business voice.

"Lord Milori." She began.

"Ree?" He looked alarmed at her.

"Lord Milori, it has come to my attention that crossing the border is extremely dangerous. So I'm passing a law to forbid fairies from crossing. I would like your consent." She pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. Milori looked crushed.

"Honey?" He whispered as he took the paper.

"I don't want to do this sweetheart. But you are the lord and I am the queen. We have to put our fairies before us." She began to cry. Milori wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose you're right. Even if I disagreed you'd end up changing my mind. I can never win an argument with you." He looked as though he would break down and cry as he signed off on the law. The sun was coming up now and they fell into the first awkward silence they ever had.

"I'm never going to stop loving you Milori." Milori embraced her.

"I know you won't. I won't either. I love you Clarion." She reached up and kissed him.

"I don't want to say good bye." She sniffled back tears as she tried to stay strong.

"Then let's not."

"Milori..." Clarion sighed.

"Let's just say 'I'll see you later'." Clarion gave him a small smiled. They kissed again.

"I'll see you later Milori." She kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Milori kissed her one last time. "I'll see you again Clarion. That's a promise." They let go of each other and walked away from the border. They each took one last look over their shoulders. One last look at their loves. One last look at the border that started it all.


End file.
